O Quadrado Mágico de Dobiky
by Suzi Black
Summary: cap.7 on! O que acontece quando um elfo, que trabalha para uma Weasley e um Malfoy, fica extremamente irritado e estressado, acabando por armar um plano para se livras desse dois? Descubra! DG – pós hogwarts
1. A Luz Branca

Disclaimer: Tudo isso pertence a J

**Disclaimer: **Tudo isso pertence a J.K Rowling. A não ser pelo elfo.

**Sinopse: **O que acontece quando um elfo, que trabalha para um Weasley e um Malfoy, fica extremamente irritado e estressado e acaba armando um plano para se livrar desse dois? Descubra! D/G

--

**O Quadrado Mágico de Dobiky**

  
Cap.1 - A Luz Branca 

Em algum lugar no Ministério da Magia encontrava-se um elfo. Esse com seus olhos arregalados, com suas orelhas e nariz grandes e com sua baixa estatura, andava de um escritório a outro todo dia e o dia todo.

Desde a última semana não parava de fazer isso um segundo, andar entre esses dois escritórios, e somente esses dois escritórios.

O que tanto levava entre eles? Memorandos. Assunto? Ofensas. Como ele sabia? Era enxerido e acabava por ler todos os memorandos que em suas mãos chegavam. E lendo cada um dos memorandos ficava cada vez mais irritado, tal era o conteúdo inútil que havia neles.

Acabara de sair de um dos escritórios e logo uma voz do escritório ao lado o chamara.

"Dobiky..." – uma voz doce e feminina chamou-o, ele que já estava se cansando e se irritando de ouvir seu nome ser chamado por aquela vozinha.

"Sim, Srta. Weasley?" – pergunto enfiando a cabeça no escritório da ruiva, pela milésima vez aquele dia.

"Entregue esse memorando ao meu subordinado do escritório ao lado." – disse ela com um sorriso nos lábios entregando-lhe o papel.

"Sim, Srta." – respondeu e saiu do escritório querendo bater sua cabeça na parede até morrer, pois era mais um memorando para o escritório ao lado.

"_Subordinado, trabalharás amanhã, sábado. Sem discussões. Pois quero os relatórios todos prontos até a meia-noite do mesmo dia! Mande-os para minha casa, pois a chefinha aqui não trabalhará no dia especificado."_

"Isso vai durar o dia todo, como sempre." – pensou o elfo revirando os olhos e entrando no outro escritório. – "Sr. Malfoy... mais um memorando."

"Ei, não saia." – mandou o loiro ao receber o memorando.

Passou seus olhos pelo papel, uma têmpora em sua testa sobressaltou. Virou o memorando e rabiscou alguma outra coisa e entregou ao elfo. – "Já sabe onde tem que entregar, agora saia!"

"_Pobretona, NÃO. Não irei trabalhar num sábado. Saiba que isso que está fazendo é abuso de poder. Irei me informar do que poderei fazer com você, Weasley. E não use o termo subordinado, ou teremos um grave problema a resolver."_

"É não vai terminar mesmo." – sussurrou o elfo dobrando o bilhete e entrando mais uma vez no escritório de Ginny. – "A resposta do Sr. Malfoy"

"Espere, por favor." – pediu Ginny sorrindo e rabiscando já outro bilhete. - "Entregue ao meu subordinado, Dobiky."

"_SU.BOR.DI.NA.DO.. O que você vai fazer agora? Estou com tanto medo... subordinado! Ai, eu posso repetir isso o tempo todo. Mudando de assunto, você vai trabalhar sim. Horário extra, ninguém mandou você ter faltado outro dia..." _

E mais um bilhete entregue e outro para ser entregado. Dobiky estava mais irritado, e se pudesse já teria mandado os dois para a... cochinchina.

"_Weasley, _

_Weasley. __Pequena Weasley. Não brinque com um Malfoy! E Aceite, não vou trabalhar. Aliás, você está jogando todo seu trabalho em cima de mim. Você faltou dois dias de trabalho e eu não posso faltar um? Acho que vou ter de falar com o seu superior sobre o abuso." _

Dobiky saiu do escritório e segundos depois já voltava a esse mesmo com mais uma resposta. Isso realmente o irritava, aquilo não era memorandos sobre trabalho! Era... era... briga de namorados! Só podia... mas não podia, eles não eram namorados, mas parecia que eram, mas não eram... ele já estava pirando.

Perdera as contas de quantas vezes fizera esse entrega aqui, entrega ali na semana. Na verdade, tinha parado de contar depois da ducentésima quarta vez. Sim, ele sabia contar.

"_Malfoy, não me faça rir. Será sua palavra contra a minha. E esqueceu que meu superior é Harry Potter? Acho que ele confia mais na minha palavra do que na sua. Quer testar?"_

Ginny sabia que ele tentaria "denunciar" ela, e sabia que venceria. Harry confiaria nela, e se desse certo, até cortaria Draco Malfoy do departamento, e Dobiky notou isso, pelo sorriso largo explícito no rosto da ruiva.

O elfo sentiu uma esperança surgir dentro do seu corpo pequeno. Se Draco fosse cortado do departamento, fim de briguinhas de namorados-não-namorados por memorandos! Ele não via a hora daquilo tudo acabar...

"_Weasley, infelizmente, isso é certo. Então, trabalharei. Mas você também vai, quer ver? Espere somente cinco minutos e me mande uma resposta."_

O coração de dobiky acelerou ao ver um memorando sair voando do escritório de Malfoy e entrar no elevador assim que saíra do escritório da Weasley com o último memorando dele para ela. E ficou pasmo, indignado, frustrado. Para briguinhas usavam o elfo, para coisas sérias... deixem os memorando voarem! Deixem!!

Apesar disso, Dobiky teria uma folga, finalmente pararia por cinco minutos. Ficaria quieto, descansando suas pernas curtas. Mas parecia que o elfo não tinha sorte. Malfoy e Weasley resolveram fazer pedidos de guloseimas, água justamente ao mesmo tempo... realmente ele não tinha sorte.

Assim que voltou correndo com os pedidos, viu Ginny Weasley sair de seu escritório, batendo a porta atrás de si e entrando estrondosamente no escritório do inimigo.

"Você é um maldito, Malfoy!"

"E você adorável." – ele respondeu ironicamente sentado em sua cadeira de girar, de costas para ela.

"Deu pra infernizar minha vida agora?" – ela perguntou colocando suas mãos sobre a mesa dele, esperando ele se virar.

"Pensei que já fazia isso, Weasley." – respondeu sem mover-se.

"Ei, aqui! Eu estou aqui!" – ela chamou-lhe a atenção estalando os dedos.

"Não deu pra perceber com a sua entrada discreta." – e sorrindo sarcasticamente virou-se. – "E continua aqui... porque..."

E antes que ele continuasse com a zombaria ela atirou na mesa um memorando.

"_Confio esses papéis somente a você, Gin, bom trabalho. É bom saber que temos pessoas tão preocupadas com o Ministério como você. Grato pela ajuda, Harry." _

"Um elogio! Ótimo, Weasley" – ele deu duas palmas e girando voltou-se de costas para ela.

"Elogio? Chegou um monte de arquivos no meu escritório! PRA SEGUNDA!" – berrou ela ficando tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos de raiva.

"E?" – perguntou voltando a virar-se de frente a ela.

"E? E QUE É TUDO SUA CULPA!"

"E?" – voltou a perguntar para irritá-la ainda mais.

Ela fechou os olhos, respirou o mais fundo que pode, deu as costas e chegando na porta do escritório dele, atirou com força na direção de Draco um objeto qualquer que pegara na mesa. Mas ele acabou desviando, deixando-a com mais raiva.

"Bom argumento, Weasley, mas melhora na mira!" – ele gritou enquanto ela batia a porta e saia apressada para sua sala.

Dobiky saiu correndo atrás de Ginny, que ainda bufava de raiva. No meio do caminho ouviu Malfoy o chamar e voltou ao escritório dele. Ele ainda tentava digerir o ocorrido. Teria mesmo que trabalhar com o Sr. Carranca é meu nome e Stra. Simpática Demais pro meu gosto num sábado? Era demais aquilo, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

"_Nunca duvide de mim, principalmente quando sou injustiçado (achei que nunca na minha vida usaria o termo injustiçado). Então Weasley, vai trabalhar amanhã? Pois tenho uma novidade para contar... eu também! Esses chefes estúpidos que acham que devemos trabalhar até não poder mais são uns malditos, não acha? Bom trabalho amanhã, chefinha."_

E Dobiky continuava a fazer seu trabalho, infeliz, irritado, frustrado. As horas demoravam a passar e ainda trabalharia sábado, SÁBADO! Até cogitou na idéia de chamar Hermione. Com certeza ela colocaria seus chefes na linha. O problema seria ter que agüentar _ela_ falando sobre toda a história do F.A.L.E.

História que ele sabia de cor e salteado, pois seu pai Dobby não cansava de repeti-la todos os dias em todos os anos de sua vida. Mesmo sua mãe tendo proibido Dobby de tocar no assunto com ele.

"_Maldito é você, seu maldito"_

Dobiky se perguntava porque fora justamente escolher trabalhar no Ministério da Magia. Talvez porque seu pai, amigo de Harry, tivesse dado o primeiro empurrão. Talvez por ser um lugar de extrema importância. Mas com esses memorandos, esses chefes, estava começando a se arrepender.

"_Admita Weasley, você não pode comigo."_

Se existisse um trabalho a cumprir, Dobiky cumpriria todo o seu dever... apesar de tudo. Mas e se seus chefes, de repente, não trabalhassem mais? Ele provavelmente trabalharia em outro lugar, com outros chefes, sem essas inutilidades de entregar memorandos de briguinhas.

"_Doninha saltitante!" _

Então, em mais uma corrida entre escritórios, surgiu um pensamento. E se ele desse um jeito de se livrar de seus chefes? Pois não era possível ele agüentar a vida toda nesse tipo de trabalho. O sonho de outro cargo, foi tomando o minúsculo elfo por completo.

"_Weasley-fêmea... ou seria macho mesmo?" _

A ambição de Dobiky torna-se enorme, e ele decidira que algo ele teria de fazer. Para não se sentir mais irritado em seu lugar de trabalho e realmente trabalhar em algo que faça a diferença. Mesmo que seja entrega de memorandos, mas que não sejam sobre coisas estúpidas. Seus chefes teriam que tirar esse cargo das mãos dele, mas não poderia correr o risco de ser despedido ou descoberto. Seus chefes... teriam de sumir.

"_Vá se danar! Deixe-me trabalhar em paz, Malfoy!"_

Teria que tramar um plano para alcançar seu objetivo principal, e parecia que algo surgia na cabeça de Dobiky. Ele era muito bom em idéias, herdara isso de seu pai. Sim, o plano não poderia ser mais perfeito. Principalmente porque tinha bastante conhecimento em feitiços simples, e havia lido alguma coisa nos últimos dias que poderia ajudar.

"_Para que a pressa, Weasley? Temos o sábado inteiro amanhã."_

E até já sabia quando colocar em prática esse tal plano. Daí em diante, pode trabalhar com um sorriso maldoso estampado em seu rosto, tramando como tudo iria acontecer. Se ao menos seus chefes tivessem notado...

"_Morra" _

--

Dia seguinte. Sábado de manhã. Um dia nem tão feliz para Draco Malfoy, muito menos para Ginny Weasley. A única pessoa feliz dentro do Ministério da Magia era o elfo Dobiky.

"Segure o elevador, estou chegando." – pediu Ginny apressando o passo antes que o elevador fechar-se.

"Chefinha, se eu soubesse que era você... não teria esperado" – disse Draco ao vê-la entrar no elevador.

"O dia não poderia ter começado pior." – reclamou baixinho, mais para si mesma, ao que as portas do elevador fecharam.

"E então... Ginevra Weasley! Muito trabalho hoje? Por sinal, bonito nome." – começou Draco ironicamente, se seu dia estava ruim o único jeito de o melhorar era irritar um Weasley. Principalmente se esse fosse sua chefe.

"Ignore... ignore" – repetia Ginny mentalmente.

"Está faltando tanto dinheiro na sua casa assim? Pois deve estar, tão desnutrida que nem consegue falar direito." – implicou mais uma vez, dando um meio sorriso. Seu dia estava melhorando só de ver Ginny ficar cada vez mais vermelha.

"Malfoy, seu idiota!" – irritou-se ela, largando sua pasta e agarrando o colarinho dele. "Tudo bem que você me fez trabalhar hoje, mas me irritar com as suas gracinhas eu não vou agüentar!"

"Ui, está irritadinha, Weasley? Será que você está naqueles dias?" – ele ironizou e Ginny o apertou contra a parede.

"Não me responsabilizarei por mais nada que eu faça agora!" – disse Ginny com seus olhos finos e ameaçadores, soltando Draco no chão num baque e sacou sua varinha.

"Você endoidou, Weasley?" – perguntou Draco sentindo a varinha dela em seu pescoço.

E ela abaixou a varinha começando a rir, gargalhar.

"Malfoy, a sua cara foi a melhor."

"Eu sabia que você não iria fazer nada, Weasley. Até parece que ia fazer alguma coisa contra mim" – disse Draco se recompondo e ajeitando suas vestes.

"Cala a boca Malfoy, ou te faço engolir essa varinha." – zombou ela ainda rindo, e ele somente a fuzilou com o olhar.

"Quero ver, Weasley" – atiçou Draco com um meio sorriso, no que a ruiva pensou em segurá-lo novamente pelo colarinho, ele já havia empurrado-a contra a parede do elevador.

Ouviu-se um estrondo e a luz começou a falhar.

"Ai! Malfoy, o que você fez?" – perguntou Ginny preocupada, pois o elevador parara de funcionar nesse instante e as luzes aos poucos apagaram-se.

"Foi sua cabeça enorme que bateu, será que quebrou?" – perguntou, soltando-a.

"Não, eu estou bem..." – respondeu ela estranhando a pergunta em tom de preocupação.

"Estou falando do elevador, Weasley. Quem se importa com a sua enorme cabeça?"

"O único cabeçudo aqui é você!" – respondeu a ruiva com raiva, e pisou forte no pé dele que estava próximo ao seu.

Ele abafou um gemido de dor, fazendo-a rir. Então ele beliscou a primeira coisa que encontrou no escuro do elevador para retrucar. Por azar, ou por sorte para um homem sem um pingo de vergonha, era a bunda de Ginny.

Se a escuridão permitisse, ele poderia enxergar as orelhas de Ginny arderem em fúria. Em contra-ataque Ginny começou a bater em tudo a sua volta, a procura de bater no loiro, que se agachara para não ser acertado, pois sentiu um vento, da mão dela, passar muito perto de seu rosto pontiagudo.

"Me tirem daqui! Tem uma Weasley louca aqui comigo." – gritou Draco se levantando ao achar a porta do elevador.

"Toma isso." – ele gritou ao localizá-lo e acertar um chute nas partes baixas do loiro – "Isso é pela minha bunda."

"Acho... que... estamos... quites" – ele disse espaçosamente enquanto escorregava no pela parede do elevador até chegar ao chão.

O seguinte, foi um longo gemido de dor por parte de Draco. Se houvesse luz Ginny seria vista passando a mão em sua nádega dolorida e seria vista uma cara bizarra de Draco contorcendo-se ao chão.

Após um momento de silêncio (por parte de Ginny, claro) eles puderam ver um ao outro, mas ainda não nitidamente.

"Como a gente vai sair daqui?" – perguntou Ginny cautelosa.

"Não dá para sair daqui, mas quando eu sair daqui... espero que 'ele' funcione... ou as conseqüências contra você serão muito, muito graves."

"Malfoy! Ninguém mandou você beliscar a _minha_ bunda!" – disse ela, sentada num canto do elevador de frente a ele.

"E eu ia saber que era a sua bunda? Pensei que era seu braço." – explicou e deu um riso descrente.

"Braço... sei. Eu também não sabia que eram suas partes baixas." – ironizou Ginny.

"Se não sabia, como acertou em cheio?" – perguntou ele parecendo sentir novamente a dor.

"Andei treinando minha mira." – provocou ela, mesmo lembrando que já podia enxergar ele nitidamente na hora do chute.

"Mira eu tenho, mesmo não querendo ter."

"Você fez de caso pensado, seu tarado."

"Você que fez, acha que eu queria pegar na sua bunda, aliás... bela bunda." – disse ele erguendo sua sobrancelha e com um sorriso debochado.

"Ora, seu..." – levantou-se Ginny para começar a pancadaria novamente.

"Olha, lá em cima. Uma luz branca" – disse Draco.

"Não mude de assunto." – mandou ela em frente ao loiro que não parava de olhar para cima.

"É sério, Weasley. Olhe para cima." – insistiu e no que ela olhou, ele deu um tapinha na cabeça dela, rindo em seguida.

"Ai, seu idiota!" – disse Ginny fazendo muxoxo e mordeu a mão dele que ainda estava no ar.

"Ai" – gemeu ele tirando sua mão de vista. – "Agora é sério canibal, olha!"

"Malfoy..." – reclamou ela cruzando os braços.

"Olha!" – disse ele sério, olhando para cima. E pela curiosidade ela fez o mesmo.

"Que diabos é..." - eles não tiveram tempo de completar a frase, assim como eles nem tiveram tempo de reagir.

A luz branca foi se aproximando e se tornando cada vez mais forte, consumindo-os rapidamente. Sentiram que estavam caindo por um precipício. Entre seus gritos foi possível ouvir uma risada esganiçada. Mas no momento em que chegaram ao chão, desmaiaram.

O plano dera certo.

--

**N/A: **Bom, gostaram? Acho que essa fic vai ter mais ou menos uns 8 caps. Pelo menos é o que eu tenho planejado até agora. Deixem reviews! Se vocês não entenderem algo ou qualquer coisa, avisem também! Bjos e obrigada.

Suzi Black (12/07/06)

Betas: Trininha Malfoy e Philipa

**Editada** (24/06/08), Betada por mim mesma.


	2. O Plano Dobiky

Disclaimer: Tudo isso pertence a J

**Disclaimer: **Tudo isso pertence a J.K Rowling. A não ser pelo elfo.

**Sinopse: **O que acontece quando um elfo, que trabalha para um Weasley e um Malfoy, fica extremamente irritado e estressado e acaba armando um plano para se livrar desses dois? Descubra! D/G

--

**O Quadrado Mágico de Dobiky**

  
Cap.2 – O Plano Dobiky

Um quarto amplo, aconchegante e deveras simples, com poucos móveis. Uma penteadeira a um canto, um armário em frente a ela com algumas portas abertas e pontas de roupas para fora de gavetas mal fechadas. Na entrada do quarto um cabideiro com vários cachecóis, casacos e alguns chapéus e gorros, dava a uma ampla janela com cortinas brancas que balançavam devido a brisa dos ares de outono. Dela, via-se o céu azul e limpo, com poucas nuvens, e em frente a ela, na cama, no centro do quarto, duas pessoas dormiam profundamente de costas uma para a outra, cada uma em uma ponta da cama.

A claridade da luz começou a incomodar os olhos dos adormecidos, que logo começaram a se espreguiçar. Acordavam aos poucos, revirando-se na cama. A ruiva esticou seus braços, acabando por bater um deles na cabeça de um certo loiro, esse abriu os olhos lentamente, e percebeu que algo estava errado. Virando-se, viu a ruiva ainda sonolenta.

"WEASLEY!" – gritou no susto, caindo da cama em sobressalto.

"MALFOY!" – acordou assustada. – "O que você fez comigo? – gritou com olhos arregalados, e puxou o lençol para se enrolar ao perceber que só usava uma camisola fina.

"A pergunta é o que você fez comigo, Weasley!" – berrou Draco levantando-se, e observando tudo a sua volta.

"Ahh, se cubra!" – gritou Ginny levando as mãos ao rosto, tapando seus olhos.

"O que..." – começou Draco e ao se olhar, deu-se conta de que estava somente de cueca. – "Nunca viu ninguém de roupas íntimas, Weasley? – acrescentou ele num riso sarcástico.

"Se cubra!" – repetiu Ginny atirando-lhe um travesseiro ainda com uma mão no rosto. – "Não quero ter pesadelos..." – terminou com uma voz manhosa.

"Pesadelo é o que eu estou tendo." – rosnou Draco colocando o travesseiro em frente ao seu corpo. - "Agora me diga, que diabos de droga você me deu?"

"Eu? Te drogar?" – indignou-se e abriu olhos entre os dedos para antes se certificar se ele havia coberto suas partes baixas. - "A pergunta é como você fez para me trazer aqui?" – terminou, abaixando as mãos.

"Se nem eu sei como vim parar aqui!" – exclamou ele, andando de um lado a outro no quarto, segurando o travesseiro para que a ruiva não visse nada.

"Não minta para mim, Malfoy. Você não me engana." – retorquiu Ginny na tentativa de arrancar a verdade do loiro, se é que havia.

"Weasley, desde quando eu iria fazer uma loucura dessas para ficar com você? Se você não se lembra, sou um Malfoy!" – e soltou, sem querer, o travesseiro.

Ela deu um gritinho agudo e virou o rosto para a janela, evitando encará-lo.

"Eu não duvido nada, depois do beliscão que você me deu... e se vista, pelo amor de Merlim!" - pediu ainda de costas para Draco.

"Pelo amor de Merlim, Weasley. São só cuecas." – e começou a abrir e fechar gavetas, a procura de algo para vestir.

"Só cuecas? Belas cuecas, _só_ as cuecas..." – murmurou ela, sufocando suas palavras no lençol.

"O que disse, Weasley?" – quis saber ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada, não havia entendido palavra alguma que a ruiva tinha dito.

"Como viemos parar aqui... eu perguntei." – mentiu Ginny, escondendo seu rubor com o lençol.

Como não ouviu nenhuma resposta vinda de Draco, ela deu mais uma espiada para ver se ele já havia se vestido. E ele continuava de cueca, mas atirava roupas para todos os lados. Ela rapidamente virou seu rosto em direção a janela para não olhá-lo.

"Weasley, acho que essa gaveta é sua..." – avisou o loiro distraído, puxando umas calcinhas de renda do fundo de uma gaveta.

"Ei, isso... isso é meu?!" – perguntou correndo para tirar as calcinhas da mão de Malfoy. – "Como isso veio parar aqui?" – perguntou ela ao recolocar a calcinha na gaveta e ver que aquelas roupas eram muito parecidas com as suas, tanto as do dia a dia quanto íntimas.

"Weasley, infelizmente tenho que dizer. Você tem bom gosto para lingeries." – disse ele, deixando um rubor tomar conta de Ginny. – "Apesar de que devem ficar horríveis em você." – completou com sarcasmo e continuou a busca no armário.

"Seu..." – disse Ginny correndo atrás de Malfoy.

Draco, ao perceber o movimento dela, seguiu correndo pelo quarto fugindo da ruiva enfurecida. Ficaram um bom tempo em volta da cama. Ele tentando fugir de um lado e ela tentando alcançá-lo.

Até que Ginny passou por cima da cama, pulando encima de Draco. Os dois trombaram no chão. Ele por um momento ficara imóvel, pois a julgar pela posição em que estavam e as roupas que trajavam, algo não sairia bem. Mas Ginny tirou esses pensamentos de Draco quando começou a lhe dar tapas pelo corpo.

"Nunca... mais... mexa... nas minhas coisas!" – disse ofegante entre os tapas. – "E deve ter algo seu aqui!" – acrescentou saindo de cima de Draco para procurar algo que comprometesse-o.

"Nem pense nisso, Weasley!" – advertiu, puxando-a pelo pé e fazendo-a cair de cara no chão.

"Ok, isso não foi legal. Golpe baixo" – protestou Ginny gemendo. - "Ai... Saiba que o que é seu tá guardado" – acrescentou ainda deitada no chão.

"Weasley, acho que sua camisola está muito. Realmente muito, muito curta." – disse ele inconvenientemente, pois Ginny estava com a camisola na altura da cintura, e na parte _livre_ da camisola, podia-se ver uma mancha meio roxa, que ele reconhecera como sendo um beliscão.

"Pare de olhar agora!" – vociferou Ginny ao se levantar. E mais uma vez ficou completamente vermelha.

"Weasley, Weasley... Vá se vestir, não quero ter pesadelos" – e rindo ironicamente, abriu o armário à procura de roupas.

Notou que no armário haviam várias roupas idênticas as dele. Como era possível? Distraído com o questionamento, não viu que Ginny se aproximava com uma expressão travessa no rosto.

"Idiota..." – disse ela cantarolando ao passar por Draco e puxou suas cuecas para baixo.

"Ei!" – e rapidamente no susto tapou o local com suas mãos e logo colocou a cueca no lugar.

"Que bunda branca!" – exclamou Ginny e começara a rir. – "Suas bochechas estão vermelhas... me refiro as de cima tá? Porque as debaixo ainda cegam meus olhos" – e caiu na gargalhada.

"Weasley!" - urrou Draco sem saber o que fazer, quem sabe constrangido, saiu correndo atrás dela.

"Estamos quites, _bunda branca._" – disse Ginny ainda rindo descontroladamente, se protegendo com uma cadeira.

"Quites o caramba!" – exclamou tendo um idéia. – "Só depois de beliscar o lado esquerdo da sua bunda!" – berrou possesso tentando se aproximar, mas Ginny o afastava com a cadeira.

"Nem sonhando, ainda deve ter a marca do seu primeiro beliscão, e você não vai encostar _nela_ nem mais uma vez na sua vida. Se afaste, _bunda branca_." – disse ela e novamente caiu na gargalhada.

"E tem uma marca. Agora, vai ter outra." – afirmou, colocando Ginny de bruços sobre seus ombros, pois ela baixara a guarda com a risada.

"Ei, me solta." – gritou tentando se livrar dele.

"Não antes _disso_." – e ele deu outro beliscão nela.

Ela deu um pequeno gemido com a dor, e dando-se conta de que podia fazer alguma coisa, mordeu-o. Cravando seus dentes nas costas de Draco. Se outra pessoa que não conhecesse-os e nem suas famílias, poderia dizer que a noite deles fora _bem quente. _

"Deu, Malfoy! Chega agora, né?" – irritou-se ela quando foi deixada no chão.

"Por enquanto, Weasley." – disse ele sentindo suas costas doerem. – "Ai. Estamos quites agora?" – perguntou Draco esticando a mão, não queria sofrer danos com ela denovo.

"Quites." – respondeu ela desconfiando da ação do loiro, mas mesmo assim apertou a mão dele, pois pelo menos seria uma trégua entre eles.

"Não esqueça de cuidar dos seus hematomas, Weasley" – avisou Draco apertando um galo da testa de Ginny, que contraiu o rosto com a dor.

"Quites o caramba!" – rosnou ela tirando a mão dele de perto.

"Nunca mesmo."

"Vai se vestir vai."

--

Alguns, mas poucos, bruxos puderam afirmar que ouviram gritos. E quando correram para socorrer as pessoas, que supostamente estavam gritando, não havia nada. No local, somente um elfo, conhecido por Dobiky, rindo descontroladamente. Segurando em suas mãos uma caixa preta. E ainda mais estranho, ele estar preso no elevador que por algum motivo parara de funcionar e caíra alguns andares.

"Dobiky conseguiu!" – gritava ele sorrindo para os poucos bruxos que trabalhavam no Ministério e que tentavam tirá-lo do elevador.

"Dobiky não conseguiu nada, nós que conseguimos te tirar daqui." – disse um ruivo corpulento e muito alto, puxando o elfo.

"Não, Sr. Weasley irmão da Srta. Weasley. Dobiky conseguiu sim, Dobiky sim, Dobiky conseguiu." – respondeu o elfo rindo ainda mais.

"Harry... acho que deve ter sido uma pancada." – argumentou Rony, fitando o moreno do cicatriz ao seu lado, achando estranho o elfo se comportar assim.

"Levamos ele ao St. Mungus?" – perguntou Harry a Hermione que assistia a cena a um canto.

"Acidente de trabalho, ele pode te processar."

"Mione, é só um elfo" – lembrou Rony.

"Preciso te lembrar dos direitos dos elfos junto com os artigos do F.A.L.E?" – perguntou ela, e com a sua posse habitual limpou a garganta para o discurso.

"Harry, _fale_ a ela... é só um elfo." – cortou o ruivo.

"Eu não. Depois você não tem que ficar trabalhando com ela o dia todo." – respondeu Harry. – "Não que eu esteja reclamando..." – acrescentou ao vê-la olhá-lo com uma cara feia de raiva.

"Dobiky, venha aqui, vamos discutir seus direitos." – pediu Hermione mudando de assunto, mas o elfo já saía correndo pela porta do Ministério.

"Acho que ele já está bem..." – disse Harry assistindo a corrida do elfo com suas pernas curtas.

"Ou está fugindo do discurso da Mione." – murmurou Rony, fazendo Harry rir.

"Há-há." – ralhou Hermione fuzilando os dois com o olhar e saiu andando por um dos corredores do Ministério.

"Mione, e sobre o elevador?" – perguntou Harry, e olhou por dentro do elevador constatando que continuava inteiro.

"Problema técnico." – disse ao parar e virar-se. – "O elevador é velho, agora, se me dão licença, vou trabalhar." – girou seus pés e seguiu andando, deixando-os para trás.

"Ok, pode liberar então Ron." – disse Harry saindo atrás dela, deixando o resto do trabalho para o ruivo.

--

Enquanto colocavam alguma roupa decente, nenhum dos dois falou sequer uma palavra. Aquilo tudo estava muito estranho e a tradicional batalha entre eles, de um modo geral, não estava ajudando em nada. Nunca ajudou na verdade. Sempre acabavam machucados fisicamente. E chegavam a conclusão de que era melhor pararem com isso antes que eles acabassem se matando.

A ruiva com a bunda doendo, pior que eram os dois lados agora, além do galo em sua cabeça. Se martirizava por não ter aprendido direito os feitiços para curar pequenos hematomas e machucados, pois estaria em melhor estado. Na verdade, estaria bem melhor se pudesse partir para cima de Malfoy e fazer com que ele tivesse os mesmos hematomas que ela, pois aquele chute em suas partes baixas nem devia estar doendo tanto.

Ele ainda sentia dores em suas partes baixas. Agradeceria se a ruiva não tivesse cogitado a idéia de tê-lo acertado numa parte tão sensível do corpo de um homem. Mas é claro que seria a primeira coisa que ela acertaria num homem, não era à toa que ela morou vários anos de sua vida com sete homens na família.

Isso sem contar a dor em suas costas, que estavam com a marca dos dentes dela. Único motivo dele tê-la soltado tão rápido. Conclusão que ele chegara? A ruiva era violenta e canibal.

"E então?" – perguntou Ginny sentando-se na cama e fazendo em seus cabelos uma trança frouxa, deixando alguns fios caírem-lhe ao rosto. Colocara uma calça jeans qualquer e uma blusa de manga comprida, rosa.

"E então, o quê?" – questionou Draco, dando os últimos retoques, em frente ao espelho, a suas vestes negras.

"Já descobriu como viemos parar aqui?" – explicou ela sobre a pergunta que fizera.

"Claro, olhei na minha bola de cristal." – ironizou Draco, sem desviar o olhar de si mesmo no espelho.

"Você tem uma bola de cristal?" – perguntou ela fingindo curiosidade e se aproximando dele.

"Claro que não, Weasley!" – respondeu ele, sentindo-se irritar com a pergunta estúpida dela.

"Então, como você descobriu?" – voltou a perguntar pondo-se atrás dele.

"Eu não descobri nada, Weasley." – disse ele rudemente, olhando-a pelo espelho. – "Eu nem saí desse quarto."

"Mas então porque você disse que tinha descoberto?" – perguntou ela franzindo a testa e cruzou os braços.

"Weasley, você tá se fazendo de idiota para me irritar?" - questionou ele, virando-se e cruzando os braços, fitando-a com sua sobrancelha levantada.

"Sim, consegui?" – respondeu ela rindo e ele andou até a porta do quarto e puxou um gorro cinza. - "Onde você vai, Malfoy?" – perguntou, seguindo-o.

"Se eu não te trouxe aqui e nem você me trouxe, alguém nos dopou e nos trouxe para cá!" – disse encostando-se na porta, vendo-a colocar um cachecol. – "E vou descobrir como viemos parar aqui. Para ir embora logo, antes que você me enlouqueça! – respondeu saindo pela porta.

"Vamos aonde?" – perguntou e ele parou no corredor, fazendo-a também parar para não trombar com o loiro.

"_Eu_ vou ao Ministério." – disse ele virando-se para ela e apontando para o próprio peito.

"Estamos aqui juntos, eu vou junto."

"Que parte de _EU vou_ você não entendeu?" – retorquiu ele estreitando seus olhos.

"Que parte de _vou junto_ VOCÊ não entendeu?" – replicou ela encarando-o.

Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos. Sem dar o braço a torcer. Sem desviar o olhar. Até que, por fim, Draco consentiu. Sabendo que a ruiva não desistiria e iria junto, mesmo se ele dissesse que não.

Não perderam tempo e desceram as escadas. Andando pela casa, notaram que o andar de cima, onde eles a pouco tempo estavam, eram os quartos. E que haviam quatro. Ou a família do dono da casa era grande ou gostava de exageros.

"De quem será essa casa?" – perguntou Ginny curiosa.

"Deve ser de algum maldito que nos trouxe até aqui." – disse ele parando no final das escadas a olhar o hall da casa.

No hall haviam três portas. No espaço de cada porta podia-se ver poucos detalhes dentro de cada cômodo, uma porta dava para a cozinha, outra para a sala e uma outra, meio em frente as escadas, daria para fora da casa.

Se tivessem descido as escadas, e andado pelo hall, poderiam ter visto uma foto pendurada na parede. Foto que de onde eles estavam era impossível ser vista. Essa foto esclareceria muitas coisas que aconteceriam.

"Aqui deve morar uma família, alguém simples..." – justificou Ginny adorando a casa. – "E maluco pra nos colocar aqui... nossa são dez horas... "

"Da onde você tirou isso?"- perguntou ele achando estranho a suposição da ruiva.

"Tem um relógio ali." – respondeu ela apontando para a porta que dava para a sala. Lá dentro havia um pequeno relógio trouxa, de ponteiros.

"Não, Weasley. Sobre a família." – explicou ele.

"Há vários quartos, a casa é grande... junte uma coisa com a outra." – respondeu ela debruçada no corrimão da escada.

"Assim, você até parece inteligente, Weasley." – começou Draco, e Ginny estranhou o quase elogio. – "Ainda bem que pessoas, como eu, sabem, que de inteligência, os Weasley's não tem nada. – completou sarcasticamente fitando-a com desdém.

"Você fala como se todos na minha família fossem burros, Malfoy." – reclamou ela calmamente e revirando os olhos.

"E não são?" – indagou ele, debruçando-se na escada, ao lado dela.

"Claro que não!"

"A família é sua, você não pode opinar."

"Se é assim, a sua família é um poço de mal caráter!"

"Já disse que sua opinião não importa?" – retorquiu ele levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Ah... cala a boca, Malfoy!" – disse ela dando um soco no ombro de Draco. – "E vamos logo." – acrescentou irritada, descendo o resto dos degraus e saindo pela porta. – "Aparatar?" – perguntou parando na varanda da casa.

"Sim, Weasley. Você sabe o que é ou quer de desenhe?"

"Um soco na sua cara. Você entende ou quer que eu desenhe? – replicou Ginny, virando-se e erguendo um punho perto do nariz de Draco.

"Desenhe." – disse Draco aparatando, fazendo o soco de Ginny acertar o ar, como ele havia previsto.

"Covarde." – murmurou, aparatando também. – "Malfoy, cadê você?" – disse assim que sentiu seus pés no chão novamente.

"Aqui, Weasley." – respondeu Draco atrás dela.

"Agora, _Sr. Inteligência_ me responda. Porque estamos praticamente no mesmo lugar?" – indagou ela ironicamente, pois continuavam na varanda da casa.

"Me responda você, sabichona." – disse ele estranhando ainda mais tudo aquilo.

"Talvez porque estamos ainda no quintal dessa casa, que poderia estar encantada para não poderem aparatar?" – sugeriu ela, e infelizmente ele teve assentir, ela poderia estar certa.

"Então vamos até a calçada, Weasley"

"Malfoy, há muita gente por aqui." – alertou Ginny referindo-se a pessoas que caminhavam na calçada da vizinhança.

"Procuraremos um local mais calmo, vamos" – disse ele sem esperá-la.

Andou apressado, passou pela esquina da rua em que estavam e atravessou para o outro lado da rua, quando eles encostaram seus pés na calçada da outra rua, foram parar na varanda da casa novamente.

"Malfoy... o quê foi isso?" – perguntou ela preocupada, algo muito errado estava acontecendo.

"Não sei." – disse ele sem entender o ocorrido e saiu pelo portão da casa.

Ginny assistiu ele correndo, em pé da varanda. Ele atravessou a rua da casa, quando encostou seu pé na calçada da rua da frente a da casa, foi parar novamente ao lado dela na varanda.

"Malfoy." – chamou-lhe, mas ele não deu ouvidos, e chutou um vaso de plantas que tinha lá. – "Tadinhas das margaridas..." – exclamou ela sem pensar.

"Tadinhas das margaridas? É com isso que você se importa agora?" – explodiu ele, e saiu da varanda a amplos passos.

"Aonde você vai, Malfoy?" – perguntou ela o vendo atravessando a rua a esquerda da casa.

"Tentar ir embora daqui!" – gritou ele.

"Acho que não deu certo..." – disse ela cautelosa e Draco apareceu novamente ao seu lado ao encostar o pé na calçada da rua a esquerda da casa. – "Temos que encontrar outro jeito de sair."

Uma têmpora da testa de Draco sobressaltou. Principalmente ao vê-la sentada na varanda arrumando as flores em outro vaso, ao parecer sem se importar com o que estava acontecendo com eles.

"Droga!" – gritou ele interrompendo-a e pegando o vaso de plantas das mãos dela, o atirando no chão.

Dessa vez saiu andando para os fundos da casa. E segundos depois, apareceu ao lado de Ginny novamente, e ela o esperava com as mãos na cintura.

"Malfoy! Coitadas da margaridas!"

"Coitados de nós!" – berrou e pisou nas margaridas que continuavam no chão, terminando de matá-las.

"Malfoy, seu insensível." – disse ela olhando pasma para Draco e depois para as flores.

"Quem se importa com essas malditas flores!?"

"Eu me importo!"

"Então me lembre de te comprar margaridas, se algum dia sairmos daqui." – disse ele sentando-se nas escadas da varanda, fazendo uma massagem em sua testa.

"Como assim?" – perguntou ela sem entender.

"Tenho uma péssima notícia, Weasley." – avisou ele virando seu rosto a fitá-la.

"Você tá me assustando..." – sentou-se ao lado dele na escada da varanda, nunca o tinha visto tão perturbado.

"Não podemos sair daqui."

"Isso, eu já notei." – retorquiu ela.

"Fique quieta e me escute pelo menos uma vez na sua vida." – disse Draco e ao notar que ela ficara quieta continuou. - "Weasley, a distância que separa essa casa até a rua que nos trás devolta é a mesma em todos os lados. Não podemos passar desses limites."

"E o que tem isso? Deve ter algum outro jeito de sair..."

"Quieta." – interrompeu ele, e mesmo a contragosto ela consentiu. – "Significa que esta casa está num quadrado perfeito. Isso é um feitiço. Estamos bloqueados em um perfeito quadrado ilusório. _O Feitiço_ _Quadrado Mágico_, que de mágico não tem muita coisa. Pois não há nada 'mágico' aqui, só ilusão construída. Até quebrarmos o feitiço, tudo é pura ilusão. Aliás, você deveria saber desse feitiço, melhor do que eu!" – exclamou, fitando-a.

"Como assim?" – questionou franzindo a testa e fitando-o também.

"Weasley, esse feitiço é novo, que você deveria saber, já que é o seu trabalho." – disse irritado.

"Eu não lembro de ter lido alguma coisa sobre o feitiço..." – disse ao desviar o olhar.

"É porque se bem me lembro, você está jogando todo seu trabalho encima de mim! E é por isso que eu sei sobre esse feitiço." – lembrou ele.

"Se você está trabalhando tão bem, deve saber como saímos daqui." – e ele não falou nada, apenas se manteve calado. – "Malfoy, você não sabe?" – perguntou olhando indignada para ele.

"Como vamos sair daqui?! E se não conseguirmos." – ela se levantou andando de um lado a outro. – "Desde que você cruzou na minha vida está dando tudo errado! Primeiro no trabalho, agora presa aqui com um Malfoy! Você tem que me tirar daqui! Eu não.."

"Weasley! Cala a boca!" – mandou ao se levantar e segurá-la pelos ombros, sacudindo-a. – "Eu estou tentando pensar em alguma coisa, pois pelo menos _eu_ sei qual é o feitiço!" – terminou e soltou-a.

"Maravilha, dependo de um Malfoy pra sair daqui! É um pesadelo, só pode." – disse ela tentando raciocinar.

"Weasley, isso é o pesadelo, e você é o monstro."

"Monstro, eu?" – ela riu sarcasticamente. – "É porque você ainda não se viu de cueca! Se bem que, na verdade, tá mais para ser uma comédia o seu _malfoyzinho_" – completou e começou a rir mais.

"_Malfoyzinho_?" – indignou-se ele e encostando-a na porta, segurando-a pelos braços.

"Uhuhu, ofendi sua honra, Malfoy?" – provocou ela, não gostando tanto assim da proximidade entre eles, mas nunca perderia a chance de provocá-lo.

Draco foi cortando a distância entre eles, não iria levar esse desaforo dela, queria só assustá-la. Ver até onde ela iria antes de pedir para que ele parasse, queria se sentir por cima, mas Ginny parecia não dar o braço a torcer.

Um berro.

"O que foi isso?" – perguntou ele instantaneamente, e ela pediu silêncio. O barulho vinha de dentro da casa.

"Tem mais alguém lá dentro." – alertou ela.

"Eu notei, mas quem mais poderia estar aqui?" – perguntou ele, soltando-a lentamente.

"Shh" – pediu, colocando sua mão sobre a boca de Draco.

"Isso parece um choro" – disse ele tirando com rispidez a mão dela e tentando ouvir o barulho.

"Isso... isso é um choro! Céus, é um choro de criança!" – e ela entrou correndo na casa e ele a seguiu.

--

**N/A:** E aí, ficou bom o capítulo? Nossa, antes de postar eu mudei umas coisas no cap. de última hora. Espero que não tenha ficado algo muito ruim ou sem entendimento. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. E muito obrigada por lerem. As reviews foram devidamente respondidas, adoreeei todas. Me fizeram feliz... xD. Repito, se não entenderem algo ou não gostaram de algo me avisem, ok? Bjão! o/

Suzi Black.

**Editado:** 25/06/08


	3. Uma Nova Vida

Disclaimer: Tudo isso pertence a J

**Disclaimer: **Tudo isso pertence a J.K Rowling. A não ser pelo elfo.

**Sinopse: **O que acontece quando um elfo, que trabalha para um Weasley e um Malfoy, fica extremamente irritado e estressado e acaba armando um plano para se livrar desses dois? Descubra! D/G

--

**  
O Quadrado Mágico de Dobiky**

Cap.3 – A lágrima.

Ele corria com uma certa pressa carregando um objeto quadrado e negro em suas mãos pequenas. Saía do Ministério, feliz com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Felicidade por conseguir executar seu plano com sucesso.

Saiu do Ministério às pressas. Sem dar atenção ao trio, Harry, Rony e Hermione. E aparatou em sua casa, em seu quarto mais precisamente, e rindo alto.

Largou a caixa encima de sua cama e foi até a escrivaninha. Pegou dois pedaços de pergamino e uma pena. Rabiscou o primeiro pergamino, e riu. A segunda parte do plano estaria quase pronta.

"_Família Weasley, _

_Fui viajar com Draquinho Malfoy, meu bebê. Nos apaixonamos e talvez nos casaremos. Avise ao Mestre Harry que faltarei uns dias ao trabalho, explique o motivo. Isso é uma ordem. _

_Com amorzinho, Ginevra"_

Dobrou esse pedaço de pergamino e pegou o segundo.

"_Pai e mãe, _

_Fui viajar com o amor da minha vida, a bebê Ginny Weasley. Talvez nos casaremos. Sumirei por uns dias, avise no meu trabalho que faltarei. Mestre Potter deve estar a par dos acontecimentos._

Abraço, Draco Mal...vado"

Dobrou o segundo pergamino e guardou no bolso junto com o outro. Dobiky teve a certeza que retratara fielmente o que seus chefes diriam numa carta. E concluiria a segunda parte do plano mandando as cartas, pelo correio coruja mais tarde. Com as cartas, ninguém se daria conta que seus chefes haviam desaparecido.

--

O quarto azul, nuvens desenhadas no teto, poucos móveis, um armário com bichinhos de pelúcia e roupas pequenas, uma poltrona branca e um berço. Dentro dele vinha o choro de um pequeno menino. Pelo seu tamanho e poucos dentes, teria um ano e meses de idade.

Ele chorava, berrava e, ainda por cima, tentava falar. Infelizmente, devido aos soluços e a pouca habilidade com as palavras, era meio impossível entender algo.

Seu nome? Michael. Descoberto assim que entraram no quarto. Como? Há sempre uma plaquinha na porta do quarto de uma criança, principalmente de uma recém-chegada.

A ruiva já se adiantara, entrando no quarto. Pegara Michael e colocara-o de um modo aconchegante em seu colo. Balançava-o de uma lado para o outro, tentando acalmá-lo. O loiro por sua vez, se adiantara em sentar-se na poltrona, assistindo-a cuidar do bebê.

"Faz ele parar de chorar, Weasley." – reclamou Draco, estava começando a ficar com mais dor de cabeça devido a choradeira.

"O quê você acha que eu estou tentando fazer?"

Ela ergueu seu rosto para ver o Draco fazia, isso fez com que vários fios de seus cabelos caíssem no rosto de Michael, que usou suas mãos para puxá-los.

"Ai! Monstrinho!" – Ginny reclamou e usando umas de suas mãos, recolocou seus cabelos para trás e ele chorou ainda mais.

"Weasley, ele tinha parado de chorar." – disse Draco levantando-se da poltrona. – "Toma, Michael." – completou entregando ao pequeno mechas do cabelo de Ginny e ele puxou com toda sua força.

"Ai! Malfoy! Sai daqui, vai sentar!" – berrou Ginny sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem e tirando seu cabelo das mãos do menino.

"Acho que alguns fios ficaram com ele. Muito bem, Michael!" – felicitou Draco com sarcasmo, balançando um braço do bebê no ar, rindo. – "Dê o cabelo para ele, ele está chorando."

"O choro é sua culpa, está quase arrancando o braço dele." – disse ela tirando o braço de Michael das mãos de Draco.

"Que seja. Agora, faça-o parar de chorar." – pediu atirando-se novamente na poltrona.

"Porque você simplesmente não manda ele parar de chorar, Malfoy?" – sugeriu irritada, balançando o bebê.

"E vai dar certo?" – perguntou ele pensativo.

"É..." – respondeu ironicamente. – "Porque você não tenta?" – completou com um sorriso falso.

Ele observou Michael durante alguns segundos, que estava vermelho de tanto chorar. Michael, por um momento, parou de berrar e fitou Draco. Os olhos do bebê eram quase tão acizentados quanto os dele. Michael desviou o olhar e, para tristeza da ruiva e do loiro, voltou a chorar.

"Prefiro oferecer o seu cabelo." – disse Draco sarcasticamente. - "Faz ele parar de chorar, Weasley."

"E como você quer que eu faça isso?"

"Enfia essa meia goela abaixo" – sugeriu Draco, tirando do armário uma meia.

"Vou enfiar essa meia em você, isso sim." – brigou Ginny, e ele guardou a meia imediatamente.

"Que cheiro ruim é esse?" - perguntou ele, ao passar por Ginny. - "Weasley, você já tomou banho hoje?" – acrescentou ironicamente, cheirando-a.

"Não tá vindo de mim, Malfoy!" – ralhou, arrepiando-se com o vento que sentiu vindo dele.

"Não teria tanta certeza assim." – repetiu, cheirando-a novamente.

"Cala a boca Malfoy!" – mandou Ginny arrepiada, balançando o bebê para o lado de Draco, afastando-o. - "Mas da onde tá vindo esse cheiro?"

"De você!" – disse Draco tampando o nariz com suas mãos.

"Malfoy!" – brigou ela novamente.

"Não necessariamente de você, mas da criatura que você tem nas mãos, Weasley." – explicou Draco apontando para Michael, vermelho de tanto chorar.

"Ai, eca." – disse Ginny segurando-o pelos braços, bem longe de seu corpo. - "Eca."

Ele sentou-se na poltrona branca, ao lado do berço. Observando-a ter que trocar a fralda de Michael. Sentiu-se feliz por não ter que fazer aquilo.

"Eca, eca, eca, eca." – repetia Ginny enquanto tirava a fralda de Michael.

E Draco somente observava de longe a expressão de nojo da cara dela.

"Michael, o que andaram te dando para comer? Céus, que fedor." – reclamava Ginny balançando os braços para afastar o cheiro.

Mesmo ela com uma expressão contorcida em seu rosto, Draco pode notar que suas feições não a faziam ficar feia, somente mais engraçada e quem sabe até mais bonita.

"Toma, joga num lugar bem longe daqui." – disse ela oferecendo a fralda suja para Draco, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

"Ei Weasley, não vou pegar isso."

"Malfoy!" – brigou Ginny, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

"De jeito nenhum." – negou-se sem nem sequer levantar.

"Você quer que eu enfie essa fralda na sua cara?" – perguntou ela se aproximando dele.

"Não vou pegar." – avisou ele se levantando da poltrona e se afastando dela.

"Pegue!" – mandou em frente ao loiro, já encostado na parede do quarto.

"Não!" – negou e ela rapidamente puxou mão dele e colocou a fralda. – "E-ca."

"Agora é nojento, não é?" – retorquiu Ginny e ele só fitava a fralda em sua mão. - "Deu sorte que eu não coloquei aberta." – riu-se ela indo voltando sua atençao para Michael novamente. – "Agora coloca num lugar bem longe, enquanto eu dou um trato nesse monstrinho."

Draco ainda com sua expressão de quem iria vomitar, jogou a fralda na lixeira a um canto do quarto. A fralda sumiu em questão de segundos e ele resolveu fazer a mesma coisa, e em questão de segundos saiu do quarto para ir ao banheiro, lavar suas mãos.

Ginny limpou Michael e sua grande e nojenta sujeira, ia terminado de colocando a fralda, quando Draco reapareceu na porta do quarto e lá ficou parado.

"Prontinho, Michael." – disse Ginny expressando felicidade e levantou Michael, que não chorava mais.

"Tem certeza que você colocou uma fralda, Weasley?" – perguntou Draco erguendo uma sobrancelha e ela quase deixou o bebê cair.

"Ai que susto, seu maldito!" – reclamou ela ofegante. - "É claro que coloquei uma fra..." – começou Ginny que parou de falar assim que viu Michael sem fralda alguma.

"A fralda é transparente por acaso?" – questionou Draco com sarcasmo, andando até o berço enquanto ela recolocava Michael deitado.

"É muito grande a fralda tá? E você, já lavou suas delicadas mãos?" – retorquiu ela maldosamente revirando os olhos.

"Weasley, você não sabe colocar uma fralda?" – questionou ele sem dar atenção a ruiva.

"Faça melhor, Malfoy." – mandou ela em tom de desafio.

"Olhe e aprenda." – disse ele com um sorriso de lado e andou até o berço.

Ele não ia conseguir, era o que ela pensava, pois desde quando homens, principalmente Malfoy's, sabiam lidar com criança? Ele se atrapalharia todo.

Principalmente com aqueles cabelos loiros caindo toda hora ao rosto, atrapalhando a visão. Draco bem que tentava tirá-los jogando-os para trás, mas eles insistiam em voltar. A ruiva teve vontade de segurar os cabelos dele e ajudá-lo, mas conteve-se.

"Pronto." – afirmou Draco e ela em desconfiança andou até Michael e o levantou.

"Como você fez isso?" – admirou-se Ginny balançando o menino para ver se suas fraldas não caíam.

"Sorte de principiante." – gabou-se Draco cruzando os braços e Ginny franziu a testa.

"Você tem filhos?" – perguntou ela curiosa, pondo Michael aconchegante em seu colo, tentando fazê-lo dormir.

"Não, Weasley."

"Sua mulher tem um filho então?"

"Desde quando eu sou casado, Weasley?" – questionou ele franzindo a testa. – "Oh, você está me azarando?" – acrescentou Draco dando um olhar sedutor e passando as mãos no cabelo.

"Claro que não!" – disse ela pondo-se vermelha. – "Se você não é casado, porque usa aliança?" – replicou ela olhando a mão de Draco.

"Que aliança?" – exclamou ele pausadamente, levantando sua mão e notou uma aliança de ouro em seu dedo.

"Você é casado e não sabia?" – perguntou ela sem entender o susto do loiro e colocou Michael, sonolento, no berço.

"Eu não sou casado." – berrou ele e Michael abriu os olhos assustado e começou a chorar denovo.

"Você acordou ele!" – reclamou Ginny pegando-o no colo.

"Mas eu não sou casado!" – repetiu Draco assustado.

"Tá bom, você não é. Agora pára de berrar." – mandou Ginny, tentando acalmar Michael.

"...ome... ome..." – repetia Michael enquanto parava para respirar e berrar novamente.

"Larga essa criatura, Weasley. É só uma ilusão." – pediu Draco irritado e ainda assustado com o anel em seu dedo.

"Ilusão? Você chama isso de ilusão?" – exclamou ela colocando a criança aos berros perto do ouvido dele.

"Tire de perto de mim!" – brigou Draco, tampando os ouvidos.

"Isso não era uma ilusão?" – perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Ok, não é tão ilusório sim. Agora faz ele parar de chorar." – pediu sentando-se na poltrona.

"...ome..." - repetia Michael soluçando.

"Toma que o filho é teu!" – disse Ginny colocando a criança no colo de Draco.

"Meu filho?" – espantou-se ele achando que a ruiva já estava pirando.

"Ele é loiro, você é loiro. Ele é irritante, você é irritante. Ele tem um _malfoyzinho_ e você também. Simples, é seu." – disse Ginny saindo do quarto. Parecia que havia entendido o que a criança queria, e fora atrás.

"Ei, Weasley. O que eu faço?" – perguntou Draco quase deixando a criança cair. - "Ok, criatura. Er...Michael. Se eu sou seu pai faça o que eu mando: pare de chorar!"

Ginny apressou-se em descer as escadas. Provavelmente o motivo do bebê chorar era fome e procuraria algo para dar. Bom, pelo menos era isso que entendera como 'ome'.

Não era difícil cuidar de Michael, o problema era ainda ele estar chorando. Draco quase começara a chorar junto, mas era homem, não choraria. Continuou a balançá-lo.

Ela achara leite na geladeira em uma mamadeira, quem sabe isso serviria. Esquentou-o e subiu correndo as escadas.

Ao chegar a porta do quarto de Michael, pensou ter visto entrar por uma outra porta uns fios vermelhos e ficou olhando para ter certeza do que vira.

"Weasley! Meu braço dói." – disse Draco desesperado chamando a atenção de Ginny.

"Malfoy, como você reclama do peso de seu próprio filho?" – riu Ginny, soltando a mamadeira e pegando Michael em seu colo.

"Não é meu filho" – ele repetiu fazendo massagem em seu braço. – "Ou é?" – questionou, se ele era casado agora, não duvidaria nada se tivesse um filho.

"Eu sei lá. A mamadeira." – pediu e ele entregou-a. – "Sua mão."

"O quê? Pra quê?" – perguntou ele hesitante.

"Sua mão! Me dá." - repetiu e Draco a encarou sério. – "É sério. Agora Malfoy, se não o pequeno Michael não vai parar de chorar e você vai cuidar dele."

"Isso é chantagem, Weasley." – reclamou ele levantando uma das mangas de sua camisa.

"Devo ter aprendido com más influências." – disse olhando furtivamente para Draco. – "Agora me dê." - ele obedeceu e Ginny pingou umas gotinhas de leite da mamadeira no pulso dele.

"Quente"

"Vamos esfriar um pouco isso então, né Michael!" – exclamou Ginny pegando sua varinha, sussurrou um feitiço e pegou a mão de Draco denovo. – "E agora?"

"Normal." – ao dizer isso, ela prontamente deu a mamadeira a um Michael esfomeado. – "Vai precisar da minha mão pra mais alguma coisa?"

"Não até o Michael sentir fome denovo."

"Vou procurar a biblioteca, Weasley. Vou ver se acho um jeito de sair daqui antes que essa criatura recomece a chorar." – disse já na porta do quarto.

"Malfoy, como você vai achar algo em algum livro, se o feitiço é novo? E provavelmente não encontraremos nada, pois quem nos colocou aqui não seria tão idiota de..."

"Vai que eu dou sorte."

"Isso é uma desculpa pra me deixar aqui sozinha?" – indagou ela, fitando-o.

"Exatamente, Weasley." – respondeu ele e saiu do quarto antes que ela reclamasse, e pode ouvir um _'seu maldito'_ antes de descer as escadas.

Ela ficou tomando conta do pequeno Michael, até ele pegar no sono. Colocou-o no berço quando ele adormeceu. Fez pequenas carícias nos, ainda curtos, cabelos de Michael. Não acreditando em como aquela coisa pequena e fofa conseguia berrar e chorar tanto.

Draco descia as escadas questionando: se aquilo tudo era só ilusão, porque parecia tão real? Porque ele tinha uma aliança? Porque ele, supostamente, tinha um filho? E quem fora o maluco que criou aquilo tudo?

Sem querer descer e ver o loiro. Ginny revolveu remexer nas coisas do quarto. E encontrou uma foto. Na qual era possível ver um Michael menor balançando os braços. Ele no colo de Ginny, que sorria. Ao lado deles, Draco. A foto se movia e a cena seguinte fora era um punhado de cabelos loiros na mão do bebê. Ela riu.

Draco, mesmo sabendo que não encontraria nada nos livros que encontrara na sala da casa, resolveu dar uma olhada, não custava nada. Ele estava tão atento em folhear os livros que encontrava que não viu uma porção de cabelos ruivos passarem por ele.

Ginny desceu correndo as escadas. Ao passar pelo hall, começou a observar cada detalhe da casa. Para ver se sua conclusão estava certa, e torcia para estar errada. Até que viu uma outra foto pendurada perto das escadas, que ela não havia notado antes.

Ele desistira de encontrar algo, só havia livros infantis naquela casa e pelo barulho em seu estômago resolveu que era hora de comer alguma coisa e andou até a cozinha.

"Malfoy!" – ele ouviu o grito de Ginny, assim que ia entrar na cozinha e correu atrás dela.

"O que foi, Weasley?" – perguntou assustado, ao vê-la parada na porta do hall que dava para a sala.

"A foto." – ela disse olhando para o nada e depois olhando-o.

"Do quê você está falando?" – ele continuou a perguntar, notando que ela segurava algo nas mãos.

No que Draco esticou a mão para pegar o objeto a suas mãos. Ela andou e sentou-se num sofá de três lugares que havia na sala.

"Você não é casado." – afirmou ela, fitando-o.

"Eu já havia dito isso, Weasley." – confirmou ele sentando na mesa de centro, em frente ao sofá.

"Pois bem, eu também não sou casada."

"Aonde você quer chegar com isso?" – perguntou franzindo a testa, a ruiva só podia estar delirando. Aquele mundo devia estar começando a afetar a mente dela.

"Olha." – e entregou o objeto que segurava.

Uma foto com ela sorrindo vestida num luxuoso vestido branco, ao seu lado, Draco sério com vestes de gala, mas com um brilho no olhar. A foto movia-se e os dois estavam de mãos dadas com suas respectivas alianças viravam-se um para o outro, encostavam suas testas e pontas de narizes, fecharam seus olhos e beijaram-se.

"Nós... nós... não!" – gaguejou Draco arregalando seus olhos.

"Aqui nesse quadrado, é o que parece!" – respondeu ela apontando para a foto.

"E então, aquela criatura deve ser... nosso..."

"Deve não. Ele é..." – disse ela entregando a outra foto deles dois com Michael.

"Não!" – tentou negar mas ela confirmou balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Se quando ela descobrira, era terrível. Agora na presença do loiro a sua frente, parecia pior ainda.

"Não pode ser, casados?" – questionou ele ainda olhando para a foto. - "Eu só posso ser louco nesse mundo." – murmurou ele soltando a foto.

"E eu, drogada."

"Não é hora de dar uma de engraçada, Weasley." – resmungou Draco irritado.

"Você quer que eu chore? Que eu grite? Quer que eu faça o que, Malfoy?"

"Quero que você suma da minha frente." – berrou ele levantando-se e andando de um lado para o outro.

"E quer que eu vá pra onde? Se não podemos sair daqui..."

"Droga, Weasley! Só quero saber quem é o maluco que me colocou aqui com você, casado ainda por cima!" – berrou ele, ainda andando de um lado para o outro.

"Quem poderia ter feito isso?" – foi a pergunta feita por Ginny após alguns segundos em silêncio.

"Alguém que nos odiasse..." – disse ele parando e olhando-a. – "Quem te odeia?"

"Você quer que eu responda ou você é burro mesmo?" – replicou ela cruzando os braços.

"Ok. Eu te odeio. Mas não a ponto de acabar com a minha vida também!" – explicou ele voltando a sentar-se na mesa de centro, frente a ela.

"Mas quem nos odiaria em comum então?" – questionou tentando lembrar de alguma pessoas, mas ninguém vinha em mente.

"Quem mais além de mim e da minha família, te odeia?" – perguntou ele forçando-se a lembrar de algo, mas nada.

"Ninguém me odeia." – declarou ela balançando os ombros.

"Depois eu sou o egocêntrico."

"Não tenho culpa de ser gentil, simpática..."

"Weasley, você é irritante. Motivo suficiente para alguém te odiar." – interrompeu ele.

"Vamos enumerar quem te odeia? Eu e toda minha família, Harry, Hermione, mais da metade do pessoal de Hogwarts na época do colegial..." – replicou ela ofendida.

"Muita gente me odeia, isso não é novidade." – disse Draco cortando-a. – "E tem gente que te odeia sim, _Miss Simpatia_."

"Quem me odeia?" – perguntou ela repentinamente.

"Jane Loop, Homero Trinix..." – começou a enumerar Draco.

"A Jane? Nunca! Ela me adora, sempre faço favores para ela. É a que trabalha no departamento ao lado do nosso, não é?"

"Exatamente. E te odeia."

"Mentir não é legal numa hora dessa..." – avisou ela rindo descrente.

"E quem está mentindo aqui? Ela acha que você é uma metida..." – explicou Draco e atirou-se para trás, deitando na mesa de centro, apoiando-se em suas mãos.

"Metida eu?" – questionou ela surpresa.

"E Homero te odeia porque você vive jogando trabalhos seus encima dele. Bom, vejo que não sou só o único que sofre nas suas mãos..." – disse ele inexpressivo, passando as mãos nos cabelos.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Weasley, você quer mesmo que eu responda? – questionou ele e voltou a se sentar normalmente, encarando-a.

"Você não se dá conta, mas às vezes há trabalho demasiado em nossa seção por isso tenho que recorrer..." – começou a se explicar Ginny.

"Deixa de ser cínica."

"Eu não to sendo cínica."

"Ok, você é uma cínica." – provocou ele, adorava vê-la irritada.

"Deixa de ser estúpido, Malfoy." – berrou Ginny começando a ficar vermelha. - "A vontade de socar você até não poder mais é tão grande." – completou cerrando os punhos ao se pôr em pé.

"Será que não se pode conversar com você sem berros?" – retorquiu pondo-se em pé também, deixando pouca distância entre eles.

"Não. Porque eu quero ir embora e ficar bem longe de você."

Eles se encararam de perto, fuzilavam-se com o olhar e sentiam o coração acelerar com a tensão, provavelmente de raiva. E ela resolveu quebrar aquilo, movendo-se da frente dele.

"Se estamos aqui, é por sua culpa." – ele disse, segurando-a pelo braço.

"Minha culpa? Me diz qual é a minha culpa nisso, Malfoy." – indagou ela, sem sequer tentar se desvencilhar dele.

"Se você não me tivesse colocado para trabalhar ao sábado, nunca estaríamos aqui. Nenhum _maluco_ teria nos colocado aqui."

"Se você não tivesse falado com Harry! Eu nunca teria entrado naquele elevador junto com você e nem estaria com você agora."

"Não me venha com desculpas, a culpa é sua e você sabe disso, ninguém mandou você querer dar uma de _chefinha_ pra cima de mim, Weasley." – impacientou-se Draco, soltando o braço da ruiva aos poucos.

"Nem pense em colocar a culpa em mim, Malfoy! E eu _sou_ sua chefe, não quis dar uma..." – começara ela diminuindo um pouco mais a distância entre eles.

E mais uma vez os olhares, a respiração quente, maldita tensão.

"Basta, Weasley." – disse ele fitando-a, ofegante.

"Basta digo eu" – replicou ela, os dois se olhavam sem desviar o olhar.

"Porque você é tão irritante?" – questionou severamente.

"Porque você é um arrogante." – respondeu Ginny com rispidez, sem se mover ou desviar o olhar, assim como ele.

"Mamãe... papai..." - uma voz fina e chorosa de uma menina interrompera.

Ela mantinha-se parada na porta, devia ter uns quatro anos de idade, seus cabelos eram ruivos como o de Ginny, tinha sardas no rosto, olhos claros, cheios de lágrimas, e uma se deixara cair. Eles pareciam hipnotizados olhando-a.

--

**Editada: **25/06/08

**N/A: **Não tinha gostado do capitulo da primeira vez que escrevi, mas eu devia tá doida, pq eu realmente gostei ;P

Continuem lendo! Beijos!


	4. Morango e Chocolate

Disclaimer: Tudo isso pertence a J

**Disclaimer: **Tudo isso pertence a J.K Rowling. A não ser pelo elfo.

**Sinopse: **O que acontece quando um elfo, que trabalha para uma Weasley e um Malfoy, fica extremamente irritado e estressado e acaba armando um plano para se livrar desses dois? Descubra! DG – pós-hogwarts

--

**O Quadrado Mágico de Dobiky**

Cap.4 – Morango e chocolate.

A menina vestia um pijama branco, que só fazia ressaltar seus cabelos tão vermelhos quanto os de Ginny. Eles estavam pasmos olhando-a. Além de serem casados e terem um bebê para cuidar, teriam mais uma criança.

"Mãe..." – disse a menininha parecendo muito triste e correndo para o colo de Ginny, que rapidamente limpou as lágrimas da menina. – "Você e o papai tão _bigando_?" – perguntou com sua voz suave e meiga.

"Er..." – começou Ginny olhando para Draco, que mantinha sua atenção a pequena ruivinha. – "Não, foi só uma discussão boba, né Malfoy?"

"É, uma briga boba com a Weasley." – disse ele, forçando um sorriso amarelo para a menina.

"Não é _vedade_..." – soluçou a menina encostando seu rosto no ombro de Ginny, chorando em silêncio.

"Claro que é, não chore." – pediu Ginny fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela assim que sentaram no sofá.

"Não é, vocês não tão se chamando pelo nome." – falou ela saindo do colo de Ginny e indo até Draco que ainda estava em pé.

A ruivinha esticou seus bracinhos, pedindo colo. Draco fitou-a e depois olhou apreensivo para Ginny. Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça, como se dissesse _'pegue-a'_. Ele obedeceu, meio sem jeito, pegando a pequena no colo.

"Pai... não _biga_ com a mamãe" – soluçou a menina, agarrando-se no pescoço dele. Draco sentiu-se estranho, como se seu coração apertasse, assim de repente.

"Não briguei." – suspirou ele se rendendo a fazer um carinho nos cabelos da menina e sentando-se no sofá perto de Ginny.

"Tem _ceteza_, papai?" – perguntou a menina olhando-o profundamente, tristonha.

"Tenho, pequena." – apressou-se em dizer, desviando o olhar.

"Meu nome é Isabelle e não pequena." – brigou ela, fazendo cara de emburrada e levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

"Ok, _pequena_." – provocou e levantou uma sobrancelha, imitando-a. Ginny queria bater nele, pois nem mesmo com uma criança o loiro perdoava de suas provocações.

"Papai!" – exclamou ela e após um certo silêncio. – "Manhêêê, papai tá sendo malvado comigo." – choramingou manhosamente, fazendo beiço.

"Mas eu não fiz nada." – defendeu-se ele, fingindo estar ofendido.

"Fez sim." – afirmou a menina fazendo beiço.

"Malfoy, deixa de ser implicante." – disse Ginny cutucando ele.

"Weasley, eu..." – começou Draco, mas foi interrompido por Isabelle.

"Não!" – exclamou e carinhosamente tapou a boca dele com sua pequena mão. – "Não _biguem_..." – choramingou, fazendo um carinho nas bochechas dele.

Draco sentiu novamente aquela sensação estranha, como se seu coração apertasse. A ruiva que os fitava notou um certo brilho nos olhos dele. Ela estava encantada com a menina, assim como ele.

"Mamãe, vem aqui..." – a menina esticara seu braço, oferecendo sua pequena mão a Ginny e ela obedeceu, aproximando-se mais ao lado deles no sofá e segurando a mão dela. - "Dá a mão pro papai"

Eles se olharam rapidamente. E Isabelle notando o tão quietos eles estavam, pegou a mão de Ginny e colocou sob a de Draco. A fria pele de Draco fez Ginny arrepiar-se. Eles não trocaram olhares, só fitavam as suas mãos, constrangidos. A menina sorria.

"Vocês não vão mais _bigar_..." – disse a menina atraindo o olhar dos dois. – "E vão se chamar pelo nome... né?" – perguntou a menina, olhando furtivamente para Draco e depois para Ginny.

"Não vamos mais, meu anjinho." – a ruiva acalmou-a.

E como desculpa para soltar a mão de Draco, fez um carinho feito nos cabelos da ruivinha. A menina parecia ter entendido essa intenção e recolocou a mão de Ginny junto com a de Draco. Novamente eles não se olharam. Fitavam a menina e suas mãos.

"Vocês tem _ceteza_?" – ela perguntou olhando-os cautelosa.

"Claro, né... Draco?" – disse Ginny olhando para ele, achando muito estranho tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome, mas sabendo que esse era o jeito da menina acreditar no que diziam.

"Claro, _Ginevra_" – disse ele e deu um riso cínico, sabia que Ginny se irritaria.

"Pai!" – disse a menina dando um tapinha na outra mão de Draco, fazendo Ginny rir. Mas ele só a olhou, franzindo o cenho. – "Mamãe não gosta assim... fale direito, papai."

"É, não fale assim!" – imitou Ginny, para aproveitar e dar um aperto bem forte na mão dele que ela segurava.

"Ok, não vamos mais brigar _Gin_." – disse ele com um sorriso amarelo olhando para Ginny com os olhos semicerrados.

Ele não sabia ao certo como era o apelido dela, mas lembrara desse em um dos muitos memorandos escritos entre eles. Ele aproveitou também para dar um pequeno beliscão na mão de Ginny que estava sob a dele, e ela retirou sua mão rapidamente.

Ficaram se olhando com olhares fuzilantes, até que foram chamados a atenção por um ruído rouco e alto que vinha da menina.

"Mamãe, eu to com fome." – reclamou a pequena passando a mão na barriga.

E eles riram, só notaram agora, o quanto estavam com fome, há horas não comiam nada.

"Pois bem, também estou com fome." – concordou Draco.

"Mamãe vai cozinhar?" – perguntou a menina encostando sua cabeça no ombro do loiro, que apoiou suavemente seu queixo na cabeça ruiva dela.

"E a Wes-Gin, sabe cozinhar?" – questionou ele fitando-a com seu olhar zombeteiro.

"Claro que sei, Malf... Dra-Draco!" – disse ela retribuindo o olhar. - "Er... daqui a pouco sai, anjinho." – respondeu sorrindo para a menina, que abriu um largo sorriso.

"E o quê vai ser?" – perguntou entusiasmada, saindo debaixo do queixo pontudo dele e debruçando-se para frente.

"Vai ser... uma surpresa!" – exclamou batendo palma e Draco abafou uma risada.

"Só quero ver se a surpresa vai ser comestível." – sussurrou Draco, maldosamente, no ouvido de Ginny, para que a menina não ouvisse.

"Agora um beijinho"

Pediu a menina. Achando que essa aproximação entre eles era propícia para algo mais íntimo. Ela já segurava eles pela nuca, aproximando-os.

"Pequena, eu acho que _não_ é o momento" – alertou Draco, forçando sua cabeça para trás.

"Meu nome é Isabelle e não pequena!" – resmungou a menina com sua cara emburrada e cruzando seus braços

"É... Isabelle, eu tenho que ir cozinhar agora."

"Vocês ainda 'tão _bigados_..." – choramingou a menina ainda de braços cruzados, mas agora voltando a ter os olhos lacrimejantes e a cabeça baixa.

Eles sentiram seu coração apertar e se olharam buscando alguma resposta. Não queria que ela chorasse, mas também não podiam se beijar. Só que ela achava que eles eram casados, que eram os pais, Ginny não podia negar isso.

Isabelle notou os olhares deles e voltou a aproximá-los, segurando-os pela nuca. Os dois tinham cara perplexas, mas não desviaram o olhar em nenhum momento, para ele era apenas um beijo, nada mais, evitaria que a menina chorasse.

As pontas dos narizes se tocaram, olharam-se cúmplices, suspiraram e rapidamente colaram seus lábios um no outro durante alguns segundos, sentindo que o coração quase saía pela boca, aquilo devia ser errado.

Então separam-se, desconcertados. Sem se olharem.

"Eu disse um beijo." – disse a menina não gostado nada do que viu.

"E isso foi o que?" – indagou Draco grosseiramente.

"Quero um beijo que nem o da foto." – disse a menina com um sorriso.

Ela levantara uma sobrancelha, como fazia Draco. Saiu do colo dele e mostrou a foto do casamento deles em cima da mesinha de centro. O loiro deu um riso descrente do que via e ouvia.

Buscou o olhar de Ginny, mas ela parecia em outro mundo de tão perturbada que estava. Vendo que Isabelle esperava alguma coisa, ele rapidamente puxou Ginny pelo pescoço e a beijou, seria rápido e um indolor, era apenas um beijo!

Ela foi pega de surpresa, tentou afastá-lo com suas mãos, mas ele de alguma forma a envolvera, e Ginny deixou que o beijo se aprofundasse calorosamente.

Era tão difícil encontrar alguém em que o beijo se encaixasse tão bem quanto esse, e aquele desejo de continuarem a se beijar parecia não cessar. Era bom demais.

Ouviram passos da menina se afastando e abriram os olhos vagarosamente.

--

Um clima tenso. Umas doze pessoas gritavam umas com as outras no hall do Ministério. Parecia uma discussão sem fim. Os poucos bruxos que passavam pelo local, rapidamente se afastavam, assustados.

"Seu filho seqüestrou a minha filha!" – berrava um Sr. Weasley totalmente fora de controle e apontando para os Malfoy's.

"A sua filha que seqüestrou o meu filho!" – acusou Narcisa Malfoy balançando seus longos cabelos loiros, ao lado de Lúcio expressando raiva em seu rosto.

"Ginny nunca faria isso." – defendeu Gui Weasley segurando seu pai, que quase partira para cima de Lúcio.

"O que seu filho quer com a minha menina?" – perguntou Molly aos prantos, sentada numa cadeira, sendo acolhida por Carlinhos.

"Meu filho nunca se envolveria uma Weasley pobretona." – respondeu Lúcio Malfoy com rispidez, sem olhá-la.

"Papai, deixe-nos resolver isso do nosso jeito." – pediu Fred pondo-se junto com Jorge à frente de Lúcio, que os olhava dos pés a cabeça.

"Ninguém vai brigar aqui." – avisou Arthur, puxando os gêmeos para trás.

"Mas é pela Ginny!" – argumentou Rony, que também estava no meio da discussão.

"Já disse que ninguém vai brigar." – repetiu o patriarca pondo-se atrás de Molly e segurando firme seus ombros, para que ela se acalma-se.

"Quanto você quer pra devolver meu filho, Weasley? Pois deve ser por isso que sua filha o seqüestrou." – declarou Lúcio arrogantemente.

"Não queremos seu dinheiro, Malfoy!" – berrou Rony ao lado dos gêmeos, enfurecidos.

"Ah! Calem a boca!" – gritou Hermione correndo para o centro da confusão.

"Manda _eles_ calarem a boca!" – urrou Rony muito vermelho apontando para os Malfoy's.

"Não aponte esse dedo para mim, se não quer perdê-lo" – disse Lúcio Malfoy calmamente com um sorrido maléfico, que fez Rony abaixar seu dedo.

"Não ameace meu filho, Malfoy" – avisou Arthur fitando-o severamente.

"Ai, onde está Ginny?" – perguntava Molly Weasley aos gritos escondendo seu rosto com as mãos.

"Onde está o meu filho?" – exclamou Narcisa abraçando Lúcio.

"Calma, mamãe." – tentavam em vão, Gui e Carlinhos, acalmar Molly.

"Parem com essa discussão já!" – gritou Mione ao que uma explosão de ofensas e ameaças explodiu e já não era possível entender o que cada um dizia.

"O quê está acontecendo?" – perguntou Harry ao sair do elevador do Ministério e chegar rapidamente no local da algazarra.

"Ao que parece, Ginny e Malfoy foram seqüestrados." – disse Hermione alto perto do ouvido de Harry, já que a discussão não acabava.

"Ginny foi seqüestrada?" – exclamou Harry preocupado.

"Ginny e Draco Malfoy, Harry." – corrigiu Hermione. - "Um família acusa a outra"

Viram Rony sendo segurado pelos gêmeos. E logo, os três a discutir e a se empurrar para decidir quem ia bater em Draco Malfoy. Então, Gui tentou segurar os gêmeos e Carlinhos segurar Rony.

"Alguma pista? Alguma idéia de onde ela esteja?" – perguntou Harry, olhando profundamente para Mione.

"Duas cartas enviadas a eles, de_ Ginny e de Malfoy_." – respondeu ela destacando suas últimas palavras, lembrando novamente a Harry que também existia Draco Malfoy na história.

"Eu entendi. E onde estão as cartas?"

"Com eles." – respondeu ela apontando para a gritaria.

Lúcio Malfoy e Arthur Weasley estavam cara a cara com suas varinhas em punho. Molly balançava Narcisa perturbada. Rony, Fred, Jorge, Gui e Carlinhos ainda continuavam a luta de empurra-empurra.

"Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Sr. e Sra. Malfoy, na minha sala agora. Hermione, você também. Levem as cartas." – avisou ele usando um feitiço para sua voz sair mais alta que o normal, chamando assim a atenção de todo.

Logo começou a andar, e notou que estava sendo seguido por todos. Parou e virou-se, olhando para todos eles.

"Por favor, só quem eu chamei." – pediu Harry gentilmente, e isso abriu um largo sorriso zombeteiro em Lúcio Malfoy.

"Mas Harry, eu sou da família!" – irritou-se Rony.

"Nós também." – gritaram os outros Weasley's.

"Olhem, eu preciso resolver isso, se todos estiverem juntos, nada vai se resolver." – explicou Harry voltando a andar rapidamente.

"Harry!" – berraram eles novamente, sem ter a atenção dele.

Foram os seis rapidamente para a sala de Harry. Geralmente não era ele quem cuidava desses assuntos de desaparecimentos. Mas esse caso era uma exceção.

Todos pareciam muito aflitos. Os olhares trocados entre os casais das duas famílias eram fuzilantes. Somente Mione e Harry estavam calmos o suficientes a ponto de tentar manter a paz entre as famílias.

Ao chegarem na sala, Harry pediu para que lhe entregassem as cartas e saiu junto com a morena para a sala de investigações.

"Quanto tempo você acha que demora?" – perguntou Harry parecendo nervoso ao saírem da sala. – "Alias, você acha seguro deixá-los aí?"

"Não é seguro. Mas temos que descobrir de quem é a letra da pessoa que escreveu a carta." – disse, começando a caminhar pelo corredor do Ministério.

"Quanto tempo você acha que demora?" – repetiu ele acompanhando-a.

"Não muito. O problema é ter que esperar vinte e quatro horas para confirmar o desaparecimento e sair para procurá-los."

"O QUÊ?" – exclamou Harry achando aquilo um absurdo.

"Depois a gente vê isso, vamos." – pediu Hermione puxando Harry pelo braço e virando em outro corredor.

E logo atrás deles, na sala de que tinham acabado de sair, um lampejo de luzes azuis e verdes pôde ser vista.

--

A sala continuava em silêncio. No canto direito do sofá estava um loiro com as maças do rosto levemente ruborizadas, mas sua expressão tensa. No canto esquerdo a ruiva estava totalmente vermelha e encabulada.

A atenção deles fora voltada à menina que cantarolava feliz subindo degrau por degrau as escadas da casa. O silêncio pairava entre os dois, enquanto colocavam os pensamentos em seu devido lugar.

"Porque você fez isso?" – perguntou Ginny em sobressalto numa voz rouca, chamando a atenção do loiro e sem mais pensar acertou-lhe em cheio um tapa na cara dele.

"Porque você fez isso?" – foi a vez dele perguntar perplexo, sentindo seu rosto arder.

"Porque você me beijou!" – vociferou ela, passando a mão na boca, como se limpasse. - "Porque você me beijou?"

"Você correspondeu." – respondeu ele com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e com sua mão nos local que ela havia batido.

"Ai... meu Deus..." – exclamou assim que o loiro tirou sua mão do rosto e viu seus cinco dedos grudados e vermelhos no rosto dele.

"Você bate que nem homem." – disse ele rudemente e foi se enchendo, como se fosse explodir. – "Quero ver se consegue se defender como um." – acrescentou com raiva.

"Sabe..." – começou ela dando uma risada para tentar descontrair. - "Não era pra ser tão forte." – desculpou-se, levantando-se. "Desculpa."

"Desculpa? Desculpa? Você acha que isso vai tirar essas suas marcas?" – perguntou enraivecido, se levantando e apontando para o próprio rosto.

"Sabe, vamos nos acalmar..." – pediu ela andando de costas, para ficar olhando o loiro e procurando manter-se na defesa.

"Acalmar?" – perguntou ele perplexo, seguindo-a passo a passo.

"Sabe, não é necessário usar a violência." – tentou argumentar Ginny sentindo que ela estava ferrada nas mãos dele.

"Violência?" – exclamou ele e num ato de irracionalidade pegou o quadro com a foto do casamento deles e atirou em Ginny.

"Você é louco?" – berrou ela que por sorte conseguiu se agachar e se desviar a poucos segundos do objeto acertá-la.

"Você se salvou desse, mas desse não!" – e atirou um livro nela.

Ela saiu correndo e entrou na cozinha a tempo de não ser acertada e ouvindo o som do objeto bater na porta. Procurou rapidamente algum lugar para se proteger.

Indo atrás dela, ele entrou na cozinha carregando um abajur na mão. Olhou em volta e não a viu. Ela escondeu-se atrás do balcão, esperando para dar o bote.

"Weasley... saia da onde você está." – disse Draco andando pela cozinha calmamente, procurando-a.

"Com todo prazer, Malfoy." – retorquiu ela saindo de trás do balcão e atirando uma panela o mais forte que pode.

Ele só teve tempo de se agachar e atirou o abajur atrás do balcão. A ruiva defendeu-se com a tampa da panela. E saiu correndo para um armário.

Era a despensa, com um curto corredor e várias estantes, cheias de mantimentos. Entrou a procura de algo para atirar no loiro, enquanto ele abria a porta da geladeira também à procura de algo.

"Desista, Weasley!" – gritou Draco, começando a atirar tomates maduros para dentro do armário. Um acertou-lhe em cheio na cara, deixando-a totalmente melada.

"Depois disso, nem sonhando." – berrou ela e puxou a primeira coisa que sua mão encostou.

Era um saco. E sem mais pensar, saiu e atirou em Draco. Ele ficara totalmente branco. Era um saco de farinha.

"Agora sua cara combina com a sua... _bunda branca._" – disse Ginny caindo na gargalhada, ainda não havia esquecido dessa cena.

"Gosta de... o que é isso?" – perguntou o loiro segurando uma caixa em frente a geladeira.

"Iogurte." – respondeu ela frente ao loiro.

"Isso mesmo." – declarou ele abrindo a tampa e jogando no alto da cabeça dela.

"Eu mato você" – disse ela limpando sua testa e esticou sua mão na geladeira, pegando a primeira coisa que encontrou.

"Ovos mexidos ou cozidos?" – ela perguntou com um sorriso cínico, quebrando um, dois e três ovos na cabeça dele, soltando uma gargalha.

"Prefiro..." – começou ele limpando um olho que estava sujo de clara e esticando a mão na geladeira. – "Fritos." – terminou, acertando um ovo no meio da testa dela.

"Ora seu." – protestou ela pegando uma torta dentro da geladeira e acertando em cheio na cara dele. - "Hum... acho que é de limão. Azedo, que nem você." – alfinetou Ginny lambendo uns dos dedos que ficara com o creme.

"O quê você acha disso?" – perguntou Draco apertando um frasco. De dentro dele saía um líquido cremoso de cor amarelada, sujando-a totalmente.

"Ovo e mostarda... eca" – e pegou um frasco parecido com o de Draco, mas sua cor era vermelha. Apertou e começou a sujá-lo de ketchup.

Eles saíram correndo pela cozinha com os frascos, se ameaçando. A cozinha, antes brilhando de limpeza, agora era totalmente suja. O chão, escorregadio. E era cada vez mais difícil eles fugirem um do outro sem quase caírem ou caírem mesmo.

"Espera!" – pediu Draco parando de repente.

"O que foi?" – perguntou ela parando.

"Minha mostarda acabou." – declarou o loiro indo para geladeira.

"E daí?" – exclamou ela apertando o frasco o ketchup ainda pela metade.

E ele abriu um frasco, derrubando o conteúdo vermelho e cremoso na cabeça dela.

"Molho de tomate."

"Você tem que aprender a ser mais doce, sabia Malfoy?"

Ela entrou novamente na despensa e fechou a porta, procuraria algo para acertar nele, enquanto usava um pano para limpar seu rosto.

"E você deveria sair daí e pedir trégua." – berrou Draco, também usando um pano que encontrou para limpar o rosto. E ela abriu a porta com as mãos para trás. – "Olá, _perdedora_." – sorriu Draco.

"Acho que não!" – replicou ela atirando um saco de açúcar inteiro nele. – "Docinho."

Draco empurrou-a para dentro da despensa junto com ele. Pegou mais um saco de farinha e acertou-a. Ela pegou suco de uva, ele doce de abóbora. A cada coisa atirada no outro, ele davam um riso cínico e se controlavam para não cair na gargalhada.

Mais uma vez era a vez de Ginny, que enfiou na boca dele um morango. Ele engoliu o morango, roçando sem querer seu lábio na mão dela.

Olharam-se apreensivos.

Ele pegou um pano e voltou a limpar seu rosto e ela arrancou o pano das mãos dele e limpou seu próprio rosto. Enquanto ela se limpava, ele achou uma calda de chocolate. E lambuzou o rosto dela.

A ruiva pegou outro morango, e passou em seus lábios, misturando com o chocolate, e colocou suavemente o pedaço na boca entreaberta dele, ele se aproximou. E com o morango ainda na boca dele, fez ela morder um pedaço, roçando levemente os lábios nela. E sem mais esperar enlaçou-a pela cintura.

Agiam por instinto, o jogo estava gostoso. Ele a encostou na parede e colocou com as mãos mais chocolate na boca dela, deixando-a mais lambuzada, enquanto ela colocava mais um pedaço de morango na boca dele.

"Era o último morango?" – ele perguntou após engolir o morango.

"Era e eu queria um pedaço." – respondeu ela roucamente sentindo a respiração dele em seu rosto.

"E eu comi." – disse ao sorrir maliciosamente. – "Mas faltou uma coisa."

"O que faltou?"

"Chocolate." - respondeu puxando-a para um beijo.

Aquee jogo de provocações havia causado muito mais que a vontade de sujar, mas a vontade de repetir aquele tão bem encaixado. Não pensavam nem o que de tão errado haveria nisso, era só mais um beijo, de pessoas casadas aproveitando um momento íntimo.

Ginny enlaçou suas pernas na cintura de Draco, que levou-a até uma das estantes da despensa e sentou-a lá, sem quebrar o beijo. Ela começara a desabotoar a camisa dele e passar suas mãos no seu peito, enquanto ele passava a explorar o pescoço e a nuca dela.

Ouviu-se um berro. Eles não deram atenção e continuaram a se beijar. E o berro continuou ecoando pela casa.

"Draco, Draco, pára." – pediu Ginny tentando afastar o loiro.

"Mas porquê?" – perguntou ele, voltando a beijar o pescoço dela.

"Michael." – respondeu ela prestando atenção ao choro da criança e afastando-o de perto.

"Manhêêê... o Michael tá chorando." – berrou uma voz fina e infantil ainda ao longe.

"Isabelle." – destacaram eles ao mesmo tempo e começaram a tentar parecer decentes para quando a menina os encontrasse.

"A gente tá um nojo." – exclamou Ginny vendo Draco totalmente sujo de tudo que era comida e totalmente bagunçado, notando que ela devia estar no mesmo estado ou quem sabe até pior.

"Manhê, o que aconteceu?" – perguntou Isabelle entrando pela porta da despensa e olhando-os. – "Eca." – exclamou pondo a língua pra fora com nojo. Draco olhou para Ginny, sorriram um para o outro e saíram correndo atrás de Isabelle.

--

**N/B: **Nhaaai, que capítulo perfeito esse que a Suzi deixou prá gente, fãs de DG e, claro, fãs dela mesma! Essa action final, com os morangos e com o chocolate … Meu Deus! Pena que o Michael tenha sempre que chorar em momentos inoportunos, né? Suzi Malvada Bom, eu nem devia estar aqui pentelhando e escrevendo essa nota absurda, mas foi a minha primeira vez como beta da Suzi e queria falar que não só é um orgulho betar a fic dela como amei esse capítulo, do coração! E eu vi primeiro que vocês! Ehehehe! Bem, eu vou me calar, resta-me dizer que deixem muitas reviews prá Suzi que ela merece, depois desse capítulo e de toda essa action! E fala que a Isabelle não é um mimo?

**N/A: **Essa minha beta não é uma fofa? o/ Será que o cap. Ficou tão bom como ela disse? O que acharam? E Eu falei que ia ter action! Alias, consegui beta, consegui capista, sou uma menina de sorte!

Continuem lendo e deixem mais reviews, porque eu amo as reviews fofas de vocês! E desculpem, mas nesse capítulo nem pude responder a todas. Mas no próximo responderei:D

**Dedicatória:** Bom, esse cap. vai dedicado ao meu pai, que eu amo muito. Ele está fazendo trocentos anos hoje. Ai que mentira, na verdade são 48 anos. Parabéns! Feliz Aniversário! Que muitos anos venham pela frente. Te amo, pai! (02/08/06)

Bjos de morango e chocolate, Suzi Black

**Editada: **25/06/08


	5. Um Pequeno Passo

Disclaimer: Tudo isso pertence a J

**Disclaimer: **Tudo isso pertence a J.K Rowling. A não ser pelo elfo, Belle e Michael... xP são meus e ninguém tasca! Hehe...

**Sinopse: **O que acontece quando um elfo, que trabalha para uma Weasley e um Malfoy, fica extremamente irritado e estressado, acabando por armar um plano para se livrar desses dois? Descubra! DG – pós-hogwarts

--

**O Quadrado Mágico de Dobiky**

Cap.5 – Um pequeno passo.

Batidas furiosas na porta. Parecia que alguém finalmente irritara-se com alguma coisa e tentava abrir a porta a socos e pancadas. Dentro do quarto, um elfo agitado.

Dobiky corria de um lado para outro do quarto com uma caixa preta nas mãos enquanto sua mãe, Winky, batia ferozmente na porta.

Ela desconfiava, assim como Dobby, o qual estava ao seu lado, que algo estranho estava acontecendo, pois Dobiky não saíra do quarto em nenhum momento, somente para o almoço e depois voltara a trancar-se no quarto.

"Dobiky! Abra essa porta!" – dizia Dobby raivoso, afastando Winky e batendo na porta.

"Dobiky, já vai, já vai, Dobiky já vai" – berrou Dobiky tentando esconder a caixa debaixo de sua cama, mas a caixa insistia em não entrar.

"Dobiky! Agora! Papai Dobby está mandando" – vociferou Dobby com sua voz esganiçada.

"Dobiky já vai" – repetiu o elfo pulando sob a caixa que tentava enfiar num baú de meias coloridas.

"Dobiky não está escondendo nada da mamãe Winky, está?" – perguntou Winky, escutando atrás da porta no caso de algum barulho de batidas ocorrer.

"Não." – disse Dobiky e instantaneamente começou a bater sua cabeça ao chão. Essa era a punição por mentir aos pais.

"Dobby vai entrar!" – avisou o elfo tomando distância da porta e correndo. Só que não esperava que ele rebatesse na porta e fosse com estrondo ao chão. – "Ai."

"Winky tem chave reserva." – disse a elfa dando uma risada e balançando o molho de chaves para ele, atirado ao chão.

"Ai, ai, ai, ai... droga." – reclamava Dobiky que batia sua cabeça ao chão sem parar.

"Ok, pode parar." – mandou Dobby ajudando seu filho a ficar em pé. – "O quê Dobiky está fazendo de errado?"

"Olha! Dobiky, o que é isso? – perguntou a elfa olhando para uma caixa que tirara da gaveta.

"Er..." – começou Dobiky sentindo um pavor tomar conta de seu corpo. E se eles descobrissem? E se desse tudo errado? Ele estaria ferrado.

"Eu... é... sabe... é que..." – Dobiky tentou se explicar, e já estava sentindo sua cabeça sendo partida ao meio com o castigo que teria.

"É uma _tevelisão_!" – exclamou então Dobby expondo seu sorriso de orelha a orelha e Dobiky sentiu um alívio quase espantoso.

"Uma o quê?" – perguntou Winky encostando de leve um dedo na caixa, para ver se estava viva.

"Uma _tevelisão_, um objeto trouxa." – continuou Dobby, enquanto Dobiky se mantinha calado assistindo a cena, aliviado por não ser pego.

"Ohh.. e pra que serve?"- questionou Winky que olhava a televisão por todos os ângulos que seu pescoço comprido permitiam.

"_Novels_! Pra assistir _novels_." - Respondeu o elfo referindo-se às novelas de televisão.

"Sim, sim!"

"Isso é uma _tevelisão_!"

"Dobiky comprou uma _tevelisão_." – exclamou Winky balançando a caixa preta enquanto pulava de um lado a outro do quarto junto com Dobby.

"Televisão! Me devolvam, vocês não podiam ter pego." – disse Dobiky assustado, tirando a caixa das mãos deles. Vai que caísse no chão!

"Oh... era presente de casamento para nós, _Dobikyzinho_?" – esganiçou Winky dando um abraço no filho.

Dobiky sentiu-se extremamente constrangido, pois dali a poucos dias era o aniversário de casamento de seus pais e ele ainda não comprara nada.

"Mas como funciona?" – perguntou Dobby, sem tirar os olhos da caixa. Estava extremamente curioso e feliz.

"É só apertar aquele botão, papai." – respondeu Dobiky, cedendo a caixa. Não faria nenhum mal apertar o botão; eles só não podiam chegar muito perto.

Dobby, em sua extrema curiosidade, apertou o botão. A caixa esvoaçou de suas mãos, pairando no ar. Foi descendo devagar e quando encostou no chão abriu-se, como se um cubo se desmontasse. Logo, transformou-se num quadrado plano e daquele quadrado começaram a sair umas imagens.

O pai e a mãe de Dobiky olhavam admirados e maravilhados o objeto à sua frente. Olharam diretamente as imagens que apareciam, hipnotizados. Dobiky somente revirou os olhos e continuou a fazer o que tinha feito a tarde toda, olhar as imagens.

"Uau. _Novels_!" – exclamou Winky sentando-se, assim como o seu marido, no chão para assistir as cenas, que mostravam um homem, uma mulher, uma menina e um bebê na sala de estar.

--

"Mamãe fez pizza!" – exclamou a pequena ruivinha entrando na sala junto com Ginny. Atrás delas, vários objetos vinham levitando.

"Depois dizem que ela sabe cozinhar, Michael." – ironizou Draco, dirigindo-se ao bebê em seu colo, que, por sinal, tentava brincar com o nariz pontiagudo de Draco.

"Se não quer comer, não come." – Avisou Ginny, fuzilando o loiro com o olhar.

"Só vou comer porque estou morto de fome." – Retorquiu ele, retribuindo o mesmo olhar para a ruiva.

Até ver, o contato entre eles na despensa da cozinha só tinha piorado as coisas entre os dois. Parecia que os pensamentos que haviam tido e o que tinham feito um para com o outro era algo inadmissível e que não poderia se repetir.

E como defesa para afastar esses pensamentos e esquecer o que acontecera, os dois chegaram à conclusão que voltar as ofensas e provocações era o melhor que tinham a fazer, criando, assim, uma barreira entre ambos. Mas disfarçavam diante dos filhos, para que eles não entendessem que estavam brigados.

No momento, estavam na sala, limpos, depois de um belo banho, que tirara toda a sujeira que estava em seus corpos quando saíram da cozinha. Mesmo no banho, debaixo da fria água, puderam sentir percorrer por todo o corpo o calor que sentiram quando estavam na despensa.

"Eu quero o p_imeio_ pedaço" – sorriu a menina sentando-se numa almofada colocada no chão, a um canto da mesa de centro.

Eles haviam preparado tudo para almoçar na sala pois a cozinha continuava no mesmo estado em que Draco e Ginny a haviam deixado. A fome não permitira que eles fizessem nada além de tomar um banho. E claro, preparar a almoço, ou melhor, lanche da tarde, e bem tarde a julgar pelas horas.

"Sim, meu anjinho." – Assentiu a ruiva ajoelhando-se e servindo o primeiro pedaço de uma pizza de calabresa no prato da menina.

"Não vai me servir, _ruiva_? – perguntou Draco com seu sorriso zombeteiro.

Mostrou-lhe o seu prato vazio. Ginny deu seu melhor sorriso e praticamente jogou um pedaço da pizza no prato dele, se controlando, na verdade, para não acertar na cara dele.

"E o meu maninho?" – perguntou Isabelle, de boca cheia e enfiando mais um pedaço de pizza.

"Ele vai comer uma papinha … e coma devagar, anjinho." – disse Ginny entregando a Draco um pratinho com papinha de banana dentro.

Draco colocou Michael sentado numa cadeirinha própria para ele, ainda que o bebê estivesse muito relutante. Quando finalmente Michael se conformou, o loiro colocou a papinha para que ele comesse. A cadeira de Michael estava na mesma altura de todos, que estavam sentados sob almofadas: Envolta da mesa de centro, no chão. Draco e Ginny sentavam-se um frente ao outro, assim como Isabelle e Michael. Cada um em uma ponta da mesa.

"Eca, isso parece ruim." – comentou Draco olhando para o prato de Michael, que usava suas mãos para comer, negando abrir a boca para a colher encantada que lhe servia a comida.

"Não é pra você, mesmo." – retorquiu a ruiva, sem dar muita atenção, pois estava ocupada saboreando a pizza.

"E se eu quiser comer?" – implicou Draco levantando sua sobrancelha.

"Sobra mais pizza pra mim e pra Belle." – zombou Ginny, arrancando uma risada tímida de Isabelle.

"Sou mais uma _bela_ pizza, cozinhada pela minha _bela_ esposa." - ironizou.

"Há um momento atrás estava reclamando da minha pizza." – replicou a ruiva entre uma garfada e outra, revirando os olhos.

"Mas mamãe não cozinhou, papai, só tiramos do gelo." – interveio a menina partindo para seu segundo pedaço de pizza.

"Aí está a explicação para a pizza estar saborosa." – exclamou ele, fazendo Ginny bufar e serviu-se com o vinho que acabara de fazer levitar de um armário de bebidas.

"Você devia ensinar modos pra ele." – disse Draco, após um tempo ao ver Michael lamber todos seus dedos e enfiando as mãos mais uma vez na papinha.

Apesar de Michael estar todo lambuzado, ele continuava uma graça. E parecia que havia entendido o comentário de Draco, pois usou uma de suas mãos lambuzadas para atirar parte da papinha na testa de Draco. Fazendo com que Ginny e Isabelle começassem a rolar de rir, principalmente da cara de Draco, indignado. Ele olhava para Michael, como se pedisse uma resposta para atitude dele. Mas Michael ria também, e seus poucos e pequenos dentes, ficavam a mostra.

"Boa, Mich!" – disse Ginny por entre risadas. – "Quero ver você dizer que ele não tem modos denovo, Draco!" – divertiu-se ela, arrancando mais risadas de Isabelle.

"E tenha modos, papai! _Apenda_ a _comê_ sem se sujar." – Replicou a menina, se levantando e indo em direção a Draco.

Ela pegou um pano e limpou carinhosamente a testa dele, dando um beijinho seguidamente. Draco sentiu-se estranho; era como se um sentimento brotasse nele naquele instante. Sentia todas as barreiras que construíra ao longo da vida contra amor extravasarem quando estava perto dela e de Michael. Tudo bem que ele ainda achava estranho ser 'pai' naquele lugar, mas aqueles eram os filhos que gostaria de ter um dia.

Sentada em seu lugar, Ginny sentiu seus olhos brilharem com o cuidado e carinho da menina. Ela era tão... tão... linda. E Michael, com aquele sorriso? Quem não iria se encantar com aquelas crianças? Se pudesse, nunca se separaria deles, mas sabia que tudo aquilo... uma hora ia acabar.

"Obrigado, Belle." – Disse Draco, abraçando a menina e afastando alguns fios ruivos de sua testa, depositando ali um beijo.

"Manhê, papai não me chamou de pequena..." – a menina disse, sentando no colo de Draco, em tom de quem não havia gostado do que ouvira.

"Mas você disse que não gostava." – apressou-se em dizer Draco, fitando-a intrigado.

"É, mas... você sempre me chama." – reclamou a menina fazendo beiço.

"Ok_, pequena_..." – consentiu ele fazendo cócegas nela.

Ela num pulo saiu correndo do colo dele. E por entre risadas pulou no de Ginny, tentando se proteger. Só não contava que ela também faria cócegas. Belle saiu correndo pela sala, sendo perseguida por Draco e Ginny e suas mãos prontas para o ataque.

Ela corria gritando e rindo, até que Draco a segurou pela cintura e colocou-a no sofá. Assim Draco e Ginny começariam a torturá-la em cócegas, se não fosse por Michael, que começara a gritar e berrar, chamando a atenção deles três.

"Ohh… Mich está com ciúmes." – disse Ginny adiantando-se para pegar Michael que tentava sair da cadeira a todo custo.

"Ciúmes? Verdadeiros Malfoy's não têm ciúmes, Michael." – alegou Draco balançando ainda sem jeito uma das mãozinhas dele.

"Mich sempre estraga tudo." – reclamou a ruivinha meio enfezada sentada no sofá, esperando seus pais voltarem a brincar com ela.

"Acho que tem outra Malfoy com ciúmes aqui." – riu Ginny, vendo a menina começando a ficar vermelha.

"Eu não 'tou com ciúmes." – reclamou ela, cruzando os braços e fazendo beiço.

"Não, eu é que estou." – zombou Draco sentando-se ao lado dela, cruzando os braços. Ele parou e fechou a cara, imitando-a. Depois cutucou o ombro dela.

"Pára, pai." – ela reclamou, enchendo as bochechas de ar.

"Quero um sorriso." – disse ele e cutucou levemente a bochecha dela, onde haviam covinhas quando falava e quando sorria. Como estavam cheias de ar, fez um barulho.

"Dê você um _soliso_ e se olhe no _espeio_." – Respondeu ela, franzindo o cenho e enchendo mais uma vez as bochechas de ar.

"Agora, _eu_ quero um sorriso." – disse Ginny sentando do outro lado da menina e cutucando o outro lado da bochecha, no lugar da covinha, também fazendo barulho.

"Pára, manhê." – reclamou mais uma vez, só que agora tentando esconder um sorriso. E encheu novamente suas bochechas de ar.

"Mich também quer um sorriso." – disse Draco tirando Michael do colo de Ginny e colocando no colo de Belle.

"Olha como ele quer." – continuou Ginny pegando as mãozinhas de Michael e encostando cada uma de cada lado da bochecha dela, fazendo um barulho ainda mais engraçado.

"Pára, maninho." – disse ela tentando esconder o sorriso, mas já não conseguia.

"Olha que lindo o sorriso da sua maninha." – destacou Ginny e Michael debruçou-se para frente, abrindo os braços e abraçando Belle.

"Manhê, ele 'tá todo sujo!" – reclamou Belle fazendo cara de nojo e tentando desvencilhar-se do irmão que agora a abraçava e dava beijinhos babosos nela.

"Ok, Michael, acho que ela já entendeu que você gosta dela." – disse Draco tirando Michael do colo de Belle, que rapidamente foi até a mesa pegar um pano para limpar seu rosto.

"Posso lambuzar ele de pizza?" – perguntou Belle com um sorriso de lado.

"Pode." – disse Draco achando engraçado e debruçando Michael para perto da menina. Esse somente ria.

"Não! Não, não... não." – exclamou Ginny tirando Michael dos braços de Draco antes que Belle sujasse a criança que já estava mais do que suja.

"Ótimo, eu não _quelia_ mesmo." – respondeu Belle manhosamente fazendo Draco rir. Ele era exatamente assim quando pequeno.

"Quem quer mais pizza?" – perguntou Ginny, tentando afastar o mau humor que poderia vir da menina.

"Eu, eu!" – disse a menina esquecendo-se completamente que era pra estar emburrada.

Eles continuaram a comer a pizza, as vezes dando risada de alguma coisa que Michael fazia, ou alguma coisa que Belle dizia. Pareciam não ter comido o dia todo. E era verdade.

A ruiva, a cada pedaço, dava uma boa olhada ao loiro a sua frente. Ele parecia um pouco diferente ali, junto com ela. Era como se não fosse o _"Maldito, Malfoy"_ que ela conhecera e que a atormentava. Mas claro, ele estava disfarçando... ele não era assim...

E o que fora aquilo na despensa? O que dera na cabeça dele para agarrá-la? O que dera na cabeça dela para continuar as carícias? Os dois não deixavam de pensar, o quando a sensação que tiveram no momento havia sido boa, como nunca havia acontecido antes. O jeito que o beijo se encaixava, que os corpos se encaixavam. Os arrepios bons criados por apenas um toque... sentiram o sangue ferver como se estivessem naquela mesma posição.

O loiro encontrou o olhar dela. Eles estavam explorando cada parte do corpo do outro com o olhar, e nem tinham notado. Mantiveram o olhar por poucos segundos e em seguida desviaram, também tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. Aquele lugar estava começando a afetá-los, ou pelo menos, era essa a única desculpa que conseguiram arranjar.

" (…) Daí eu corri e bati nele." – exclamou a menina sorrindo. Provavelmente ela estava contando uma outra história de sua vida, mas eles não haviam prestado atenção.

"Bateu?" – perguntou Ginny, tomando um gole de vinho e tentando entender a história.

"Sim mamãe, mas foi o que papai mandou." – defendeu-se ela e Draco, que também estava tomando um gole de vinho, começou a se engasgar.

"Bateu em quem?" – ele perguntou. Após um tempo de tosses, estava ofegante e vermelho. Tomou mais um gole de vinho e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, enquanto Ginny se divertia com a tosse dele.

"Em Michael." – Respondeu a menina. E isso fez com que os dois se engasgassem, Ginny com mais um pedaço de pizza e Draco, ainda com o vinho.

"Você bateu no seu irmão?" – exclamou Ginny, após engolir a pizza de uma vez só. Estava completamente vermelha, e tentou dar vários goles de vinho para limpar a garganta.

"Bateu nele porque?" – perguntou Draco avermelhado, dando um soco no peito, para ver se parava de tossir.

"Papai mandou, disse que é_ia_ _pla_ me _defendê_ à _altuia_ de uma Malfoy." – respondeu a menina como se não tivesse acontecido nada de errado e estufando o peito.

"Isso é bem sua cara mesmo." – disse Ginny após ter se recuperado das tosses e também serviu-se de mais vinho.

"Mas eu não disse quem 'tava me incomodando." – completou a menina.

"Peça desculpas ao seu irmão." – disse Ginny autoritária. Lembrou-se da imagem de sua mãe mandando-a fazer algo, e se sentiu completamente estranha.

"Ela não fez por mal." – argumentou Draco, tentando defender a pequena, mesmo que achasse muito errado o que fizera.

"Não importa. Peça." – Continuou Ginny, com suas mãos na cintura e a menina foi andando até Michael.

"Desculpa maninho." – ela disse dando um beijinho na testa dele. – "Ai" – gemeu, quando Michael puxou seu cabelo.

"Estão quites." – disse Draco com um sorriso irônico." - Quer dizer... na verdade ela ainda pode bater nele mais uma vez."

"Draco!" – exclamou Ginny achando um absurdo o que o loiro estava dizendo.

"Quando ele crescer." – continuou ele.

"Draco!"

"Depois conversaremos melhor sobre isso."

"Draco!"

"Quando Ginny não estiver por perto."

"Draco!"

"Weasley!" - disse Draco sem pensar e Isabelle somente deu uma olhada a eles, como se buscasse uma resposta para aquela atitude. – "_Minha querida..._" – acrescentou sorrindo sem graça sob o olhar da pequena.

Ginny, que estava para tomar um gole de vinho, simplesmente não se conteve e riu. Só não contava que o vinho em sua boca fosse saltar para todos os lados, inclusive pelo seu nariz. E devido a isso, foi a vez dos outros na sala rirem, inclusive Michael, que parecia rir, mesmo não entendendo o que acontecera.

"Estou cheia, mamãe." – exclamou a menina passando a mão na barriga após um certo tempo.

"Realmente, estava muito boa essa pizza feita com todo amor e carinho." – ressaltou Draco ironicamente, com a intenção de lembrar a ruiva que ela não tinha feito.

"Hora do _tabuleio_." – disse Belle pondo-se em pé e buscando num armário um jogo de tabuleiro.

"_Há! Nanaele_" – berrou Michael tentando ir atrás de Belle quando ela começou a andar até o armário, na outra ponta da sala.

"Quer ir com a maninha?" – admirou-se Ginny tirando Michael da cadeirinha e segurando os bracinhos dele para que ele não caísse na tentativa de andar.

"Vem, Mich." – chamou Belle virando-se e esticando as mãozinhas para o irmão.

"Olha a maninha, Mich. Tá te chamando." – exclamou Ginny, pondo-se em pé e caminhando junto com Michael.

"_...Nana...éle..._" – disse o menino novamente, dando mais um passo em direção a ela.

"Solta ele." – falou Draco, admirando a cena.

"Não, ele vai cair." – Disse Ginny, preocupando-se.

"Não, não vai. Solte." – disse ele mais uma vez e Ginny soltou somente um braço de Michael, que continuava a dar passinhos.

"Solte, mamãe. Ele tá chegando." – Exclamou Belle, que ainda estava com os bracinhos esticados esperando o irmão.

Então Ginny soltou o outro braço de Michael. Ele abriu ainda mais os olhos e fixou seu olhar em Ginny, como se esperasse que ela o segurasse para continuar a andar.

"Vem, Mich." – Chamou Belle mais uma vez.

Michael então sorriu e foi atrás de Belle andando passinho por passinho. Teve um certo desequilíbrio. Ginny quase foi pegá-lo instintivamente, mas Draco a segurou pelo braço. A ruiva deu mais uma olhada, e viu Michael diminuir a distância entre ele e sua irmã em segundos.

"Eu que ensinei!" – gabou-se Belle enquanto o irmão a abraçava. Pegou uma das mãos deles e foi até o armário.

Draco e Ginny tinham um sorriso bobo na cara, como se fosse o próprio filho deles que tivesse dando o primeiro passo. Aquela sensação era boa, os fazia ter sorriso do rosto, mesmo tentando evitar.

Ao voltar Belle colocou o jogo encima da mesa e sentou o irmão no seu colo. Trouxera típico jogo de tabuleiro, só que as peças de cada um se moviam sozinhas e o que dizia em cada casa do jogo acontecia com as peças.

"Eu começo." – disse Belle e eles começaram a jogar.

Horas depois, continuavam todos ainda naquela mesma sala. A garrafa de vinho já vazia, e as crianças dormindo no sofá da sala, cobertas por um casaco de Draco.

"Vamos recomeçar, você roubou!" – gritou Ginny derrubando todas as peças pra recomeçar o jogo.

"Eu não roubei, você só diz isso porque estava perdendo mais uma vez!" – retorquiu Draco.

"Eu não estava perdendo!"

"Claro que estava."

"Eu nunca perco!"

"E as últimas quatro vezes foram o quê?"

"Melhor de nove!"

"Weasley, desista." – disse o loiro levantando-se e espreguiçando-se.

"Você tá roubando que eu sei." – acusou Ginny enfezada, aquele jogo parecia não gostar dela.

"Ginny, você não sabe jogar, admita." – apressou-se em dizer Draco, colocando Belle em seu colo.

"Eu sei jogar!" – ela respondeu firme, pegando Michael no colo e seguindo Draco para fora da sala. – "Só mais uma vez!" – insistiu subindo degrau por degrau, bem atrás dele.

"Não."

"Uma vezinha!"

"Não."

E com a resposta, cada um foi colocar a criança que segurava em seu devido quarto, dando um beijo na testa de cada um antes de deixá-los dormir. E se encontraram novamente no corredor.

"Mais u..."

"Não, Weasley!" – interrompeu ele entrando no quarto em que acordara mais cedo naquele dia.

"E mais uma vez aqui." – suspirou ela entrando no quarto e sentando na ponta da cama.

Ele nada falara e começou a tirar os sapatos, junto com a camisa, e ela olhou desconfiada.

"Você acha mesmo que vai dormir aqui?" – perguntou levantando-se e andando até ele, impedindo-o de tirar a calça.

"Onde mais você supõe que eu deva dormir?" – indagou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Em qualquer lugar, menos junto comigo."

"Achei que você tivesse gostado de ficar... _bem perto_." – ele sussurrou as últimas palavras bem próximas ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a arrepiar.

"Malfoy, seu..."

"Irresistível?" – completou Draco, trazendo-a para perto.

Ela foi puxando-o para perto da cama, pela cintura da calça. Draco sabia que ela não resistiria, nenhuma resistia, nem mesmo com uma Weasley seria diferente. Ginny deu um sorriso malicioso e umedeceu seus lábios. Ele estava gostando daquilo, se aproximou para beijá-la, mas ela atirou-o na cama. Parecia que a Weasley sabia agradar a um homem... ela roçou seus lábios nos dele, e desviou chegando em seu ouvido.

"Idiota." – sussurou ela e acertou-lhe um travesseiro na cara.

"Weasley!" – vociferava Draco a cada travesseirada que ela lhe dava.

Fora derrubado da cama a travesseiradas e agora era posto para fora do quarto do mesmo jeito.

"Abra essa porta, Weasley."

"Não, você vai dormir na sala." – ela disse, seu tom de voz era de quem se divertia.

"E se Belle vir?" – argumentou Draco, tentando usar contra a ruiva o sentimentalismo das mulheres.

"Diga que caiu no sono."

"Eu não vou mentir pra minha filha!" - e ela riu.

"Meu poupe Malfoy, desde quando você se importa com alguém?" – perguntou ouvindo Draco bufar do outro lado.

"Eu vou passar frio!" – protestou ele esperando a resposta.

"Não, querido... toma." – ela respondeu abrindo a porta rapidamente e atirando uma coberta, acertando mais uma vez a cara dele. – "Passar bem!" – completou.

"Mexeu com fogo, Weasley." - murmurrou ele tirando. – "E que fogo..." – pensou, dando uma passada no banheiro para um banho frio.

--

**N/B: **Phillipa respira fundo

Phillipa conta até 10

Phillipa grita: AI QUE FAMÍLIA PERFEITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ok, já estou mais calma. Bom, como podem ver, eu voltei junto com a Suzi e com o novo capítulo para vos atormentar. Enquanto lia os comentários lindos que a Su recebeu – e que merece, com certeza – reparei numa alma caridosa que perguntou quem eu era. Sinto-me no dever de me dar a conhecer a leitores tão simpáticos, então cá vai: Chamo-me Filipa – mas podemos fingir que é Phillipa? – E tenho 17 anos. Sou portuguesa e um pouco doida da cabeça, mas isso … todos somos! Também escrevo fics, e desculpem a publicidade, se quiserem ler algo meu basta acessar: Muito obrigada, e volte sempre. : D

Mas falando do que é importante, ou seja, do novo capítulo desta fanfic maravilhosa, a Suzi se superou. Estou até agora me babando com as cenas do dia a dia dessa família linda que ele arrumou para o Draco e para a Ginny. A Isabelle e suas birrinhas, o Michael e as suas gracinhas de bebê, as reacções dos dois pombinhos às acções dos filhos … oh meu Deus, é tudo tão perfeitinho. Eu quando for grande – isto é, quando tiver juízo – quero uma família assim para mim. De preferência com um Draco fogoso que nem esse … foi maldade da Suzi cortar a cena «hot hot hot» entre o Draco e a Ginny, né? Aff, eu mereço. Já estava quase dando pulinho na cadeira, e ela faz isso comigo. Sou uma pobre beta … ahaha, e vou me calar pois devem já estar fartos de me ler. E credo, essa nota está quase maior que a própria fic. Adeus, adeus, espero vê-los em breve! XD

**N/A:** eu amei esse capítulo! Não ficou muito fofo? Eu quero ter filhos! Quero meus filhos iguais a Belle e Michael. Ah sim, queria agradecer a **naiara w.m** por ter dado o palpite para o nome da Isabelle (era pra ter dito isso no cap. anterior, mas esqueci). Adoreeei o palpite e estou fazendo bom uso! Gente eu ainda não acredito que estou babando na minha própria fic... Não devo estar bem... hauhauhuaha. Antes que eu esqueça, dedico esse capítulo a minha beta **Philipa **(porque ela é linda e adiantou a betagem desse cap. para todos os leitores), a **Lou Malfoy** e a **Rafinha M. Potter** (porque as conheci através da fic e estou adorando conversar com elas no msn. Adoro vocês! xD) e a **Pequena Kah** (porque ela fez a capa da fic, que alias tá lindaaaa, altas horas da madrugada porque ameacei-a com uma bomba... hauhauha, te adoro!) Alias, a capa da fic vocês podem encontrar no meu profile. E se vocês gostaram mesmo do cap. e querem ver mais... mandem reviews! E desculpem a demora, mas tá phoda administrar o meu tempo... tentarei não demorar muito na próxima.

Como preferi pegar meu tempo pra att a fic, não vou poder responder as reviews, mas saibam que as li com mto carinho! E ri com algumas... hehe. Mando um bjo para todos que deixaram reviews no cap.4: **Philipa, miaka, Cissy Black, LolitaMalfoy, Ly W., Xininha, Lara, thatah, Lou Malfoy, Lara M., Bia-Malfoy-84, Rafinha M. Potter e Mari Tonks! **Muito obrigada meninas! adoreeei!

Melhor eu parar por aqui se não vai ficar mto grande xP Bjo!

**Editada: **25/06/08


	6. A Noite é uma criança

Disclaimer: Tudo isso pertence a J

**Disclaimer: **Tudo isso pertence a J.K Rowling. A não ser pelo elfo, Belle e Michael... xP são meus e ninguém tasca! Hehe...

**Sinopse: **O que acontece quando um elfo, que trabalha para uma Weasley e um Malfoy, fica extremamente irritado e estressado, acabando por armar um plano para se livrar desses dois? Descubra! DG – pós-hogwarts

--

**O Quadrado Mágico de Dobiky**

  
Cap.6 – A noite é uma criança.

A noite caíra. O tempo parecia passar mais rápido naquele lugar. Logo, iria fazer um dia que estavam lá, assim que o dia amanhecesse. E o plano para sair de lá? E as idéias? Nada.

Era muita coisa acontecendo, que nem ao menos tiveram tempo de colocar os pensamentos no lugar, talvez por isso acontecera aquilo entre eles. O que era aquilo? Bom, eles sabiam que era.

A ruiva trancara-se no quarto e deitara-se na cama à espera do loiro. Provavelmente, Draco entraria por aquela porta, quebrando-a, e faria algo para que ela se arrependesse de ter feito aquelas provocações sexuais com ele... e ela ainda sentia muito calor, respirava até ofegante.

Levantou-se e abriu a janela, deitou-se novamente na cama e esperou o sono chegar.

O chuveiro parara de funcionar e logo Draco saiu do banho, enrolado numa toalha, não sentia mais calor, dera certo. Tentou abrir a porta do quarto, mas estava trancada. Deixou-se escorregar encostado naquela porta.

Respirou fundo e tentou novamente tirar aqueles pensamentos sobre a ruiva atrás da porta, olhou para cima e percebeu no teto do corredor uma marca retangular.

A curiosidade mandava ele se levantar, mas seu corpo não deixava, estava cansado demais e fechou os olhos.

O sono vencera a ruiva, e agora vencia o loiro.

Dores pelo corpo, e a cabeça, recostada na porta, pendia para baixo e voltava para trás, repetidas vezes. E numa dessas, a cabeça do loiro pendeu com tudo. E num susto, ele acordou.

Se Ginny tivesse sido mais esperta, teria trancado a porta com magia. Na falta disso, Draco aproveitou-se da falha e abriu a porta com magia, e devagar entrou. Parece que o susto o fizera pensar nisso, pois podia tê-lo feito antes.

O loiro tentou não fazer barulho ao entrar, mas a porta, atrás de si, bateu num baque. Devido ao vento que vinha da janela aberta, e ela remexeu-se na cama.

Ele parou instantaneamente, prendendo a respiração e sentindo seu coração acelerar. Ginny não poderia acordar, não agora.

Esperou mais algum tempo ali parado, e ela remexeu-se mais um pouco. Sorte a dele o sono dela ser tão pesado. Draco resolveu então, aproximar-se a curtos passos da cama. Tentando evitar mais barulhos, por precaução.

Chegou na ponta da cama, e viu-a dormindo. Várias mechas ruivas cobriam sobre seu rosto, e ela franzia a testa, incomodada. Ele agachou-se, e sentiu a respiração calma dela em seu próprio rosto. Pousou a mão na testa dela, afastando as mechas que tanto a incomodavam, passando a acariciar aqueles ruivos cabelos.

Ela esboçou um sorriso, parecia sentir os carinhos dele. Sentia levemente a mão dele acariciando as maçãs de seu rosto, traçando linhas, entrelaçando suas sardas.

"Weasley, Weasley..." – murmurou ele maliciosamente, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. – "Acho que agora você vai aprender a não me desafiar... _Ginny_."

Levantou-se, deixando de acariciá-la, e pegou-a em seus braços. Saiu do quarto com a ruiva no colo. E descendo as escadas, distraído ao perceber como a camisola ficava bem no corpo dela, acabou por bater a cabeça dela na parede.

"Ai... doeu... mato você." – murmurou Ginny dormindo.

Agarrou-se mais no pescoço do loiro, soltando um muxoxo, enquanto Draco tentava não rir. Ele desceu as escadas e deitou-a no sofá, e um sorriso triunfante formou-se no rosto do loiro.

"Você não achou que eu ia dormir nesse sofá? Achou?" – sussurrou presunçoso no ouvido dela, e viu-a arrepiar-se. – "Boa noite, ruiva." – completou, sem antes amaldiçoar-se por trazer um cobertor, cobrindo-a.

Aconchegante não era a palavra certa para usar naquele lugar. Ginny, após um tempo, sentia-se totalmente desconfortável. Remexia-se o tempo todo naquele sofá. Sentia dores nas costas.

E Draco deitara-se e dormira instantaneamente, com conforto de sobra. Dormia pesadamente e se uma bomba explodisse, ou seja, se Ginny explodisse, ele não iria acordar tão fácil.

Só que a bomba, ou melhor, Ginny começara a querer explodir. Principalmente quando remexeu-se no sofá após mais um longo tempo e caiu com tudo no chão num barulho estrondoso.

Ainda sonolenta, e não entendendo nada, tentou levantar-se, mas quase caiu no chão novamente por estar totalmente enrolada num cobertor.

"Que Droga!" – disse desenrolando-se do cobertor, ficando em pé e pisando-o com raiva. – "Ai minhas costas!" – reclamou ao tentar espreguiçar-se.

Olhou ao seu redor, franzindo a testa. Só agora se dera conta que não estava em seu quarto. Mas o quê ela estava fazendo ali? Como ela havia parado naquela sala?

Se ao menos ela soubesse que Draco fizera isso, ele não estaria vivo naquele exato momento. Se ao menos ele soubesse que Ginny olhara ao redor, lembrando lentamente de tudo... _"Mexeu com fogo, Weasley..." _ecoou na cabeça dela.

"Malfoy! Maldito, Mafoy!" – murmurou cerrando os punhos e sentindo seu sangue ferver ainda mais. – "Maldito, maldito, maldito."

Grunhiu em pensamento, querendo enforcar aquele loiro. Usaria aquele mesmo cobertor para sufocá-lo até a morte. Subiu as escadas com passos duros segurando o coberto firmemente em sua mão.

Entrou no quarto batendo a porta. Sim, ele também esquecera-se completamente de trancar a porta com feitiço e ela entrava prestes a pular encima do pescoço dele.

Cerrando mais firmemente seu punho, apertando o cobertor em suas mãos, caminhou até a ponta da cama.

"Ai, como eu te odeio!" – murmurou fingindo dar bofetadas nele.

Controlou-se para não o acertar-lhe de verdade, consultando sua lista mental de _"100 maneiras de matar Draco Malfoy"_. Podia enforcá-lo, podia simplesmente matá-lo a bofetadas, mas não queria matá-lo, não teria a mesma diversão, pois irritá-lo era mais divertido.

Iria pagar na mesma moeda, era sempre assim, nunca estavam quites.

Não sabiam o porque, mas adoravam isso. Irritar-se mutuamente. A família deles podiam ter suas rixas e eles poderiam simplesmente ignorarem-se, assim como Draco fazia com Rony. Mas não, eles gostavam de se provocar, de brigas, de ver a reação um do outro.

"Eu... ainda... te... mato!" – murmurou pausadamente, aproximando-se do loiro, e agachando-se apontou seu dedo para aquele rosto pontiagudo.

"... mamãe, amanhã... sim?" – disse Draco dormindo e segurou o dedo dela. Ginny começou a rir. E usou sua outra mão para tampar a boca, pois estava prestes a soltar gargalhadas escandalosas.

Olhou novamente para o loiro e tirou a mão dele de seu dedo, ainda rindo. Então, uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça. Seria ótimo que ele senti-se as mesmas dores nas costas que agora ela sentia.

Um problema somente. Como iria carregá-lo até lá embaixo?

Sorriu. Porque carregá-lo, se podia arrastá-lo? E ainda de quebra poderia vê-lo falar durante o sono e dar boas risadas.

O mundo, a bomba, a ruiva, não explodira. E nem ele acordara. Nem mesmo com seu corpo sendo arrastado porta do quarto a fora. Nem com as risadas abafadas dela e nem mesmo com o chão frio em contato com sua pele, pois estava sem camisa, somente de calças.

"Não... eu quero dormir..." – dizia Draco a medida que era arrastado para perto das escadas, fazendo Ginny rir mais ainda, perdendo suas forças, atirando-se sentada ao lado dele.

"Você tá dormindo, seu bobo." – respondeu ela sorrindo e fitando-o.

Ele parecia tão inocente dormindo, tão calmo. Percorreu seu olhar por todo o corpo dele. Sentiu um frio na barriga e logo um calor subir por seu corpo.

"Vamos descer, Draquinho?" – perguntou, afastando tais pensamentos, antes que desistisse de arrastá-lo e fizesse outras coisas.

Ginny se pôs em pé, preparando-se para continuar sua travessura. Só então se deu conta de quão estúpida estava sendo. Podia ter usado a varinha desde o início.

"Não saia daí..." – disse antes de soltar os pés dele, deixando que caíssem fortemente no chão, e correu para o quarto procurar sua varinha.

Draco sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Revirou-se tentando puxar um cobertor para cobrir-se. Mas não existia cobertor algum, somente as escadas ao seu lado. Revirou-se mais uma vez à procura de achar o cobertor e nada.

Revirou-se.

Desequilíbrio.

Rolou as escadas.

Batendo seu corpo a cada degrau, sentindo em cada parte de seu corpo uma dor forte.

Do quarto Ginny pode ouvir um barulho intenso vindo do corredor. Gelara. Pegou a primeira varinha que encontrou, e correu até a escada para ver o que acontecera. Parou no alto da escada vendo um Draco totalmente estatelado no final da escada.

Ele reclamava e se contorcia todo. Doía tudo. Podia ter quebrado alguma coisa. Mas como? Como ele conseguira sair da cama e cair da escada assim, do nada? Perguntou-se. E ouviu uns passos descendo a escada, olhou e viu Ginny descendo com uma cara de preocupada com as mãos tampando a boca.

"Sua..." – tentou xingar Draco, imaginando tudo, mas quando virou-se sentiu uma dor enorme nas costelas.

"Não se mova! Você pode ter quebrado algo." – disse descendo as escadas e agachando-se onde ele estava.

"Ou me quebrado inteiro..." – resmungou Draco colocando sua mão na costela. – "Eu te mato! Você queria me matar?" – perguntou tentando tirar a mão dela decima dele.

"Uma pena que não consegui." – disse ela tirando a mão dele das costelas e colocando a cabeça dele sobre seu colo. – "Dói aqui?" – perguntou apertando o local.

"Aaaai!" - reclamou ele revirando-se, com uma cara contorcida de dor.

"Shhh! Não grite... as crianças, por incrível que pareça, ainda dormem!" – avisou Ginny murmurando um feitiço qualquer, era só um arranhão que ele tinha. - "Pronto, já pode se levantar."

"Ainda dói." – exclamou Draco ainda deitado nela.

"Deixa de frescura, era só machucadinho de nada."

"Eu acho que eu vou morrer!" – choramingou o loiro se revirando no colo dela e arrancando risadas de Ginny.

"Pára com isso! Deixa de frescura, Draco!" – mandou ela tentando controlar a risada, pois estava imaginando a queda o que deixara estatelado no chão.

"Você que tenta me matar e eu que estou de frescura?" – manteve a cara de quem havia quase morrido ao cair de uma escada.

"Me poupe!" – pediu Ginny ainda rindo. – "Aliás, como eu queria ter visto!" – acrescentou dando uma gargalhada, o tombo devia ter sido muito engraçado.

"Se eu tivesse morrido, não iria ser nada engraçado." – argumentou Draco tentando se levantar.

"Você que acha." – retorquiu ela levantando sua sobrancelha, como ele fazia, ele sorriu.

"Onde você vai?" – ele perguntou ao vê-la subir os primeiros degraus da escada sem nem ao menos ajudá-lo.

"Dormir... já tive o trabalho de te tirar da cama. Agora vou ganhar minha recompensa." – disse ela espreguiçando-se esboçando um sorriso. – "E nem tente me tirar do quarto! E nem entrar lá" – acrescentou ao vê-lo levantar-se e ameaçar subir as escadas.

"Façamos uma coisa." – começou Draco, estava tendo uma idéia, e tinha certeza que iria ganhar. Do modo dele, mas ganharia.

"O quê?" – ela perguntou parando para ouvi-lo.

"Corrida. Quem deitar primeiro na cama, dorme lá." – sugeriu o loiro parando no início das escadas e vendo a ruiva descer e ficar do lado dele, aceitando a aposta.

"Não era você que estava quase morrendo?" – perguntou a ruiva com certa curiosidade e acusação no tom da voz.

"Ruiva, a queda não foi nada, é difícil me derrubar." – respondeu ele com certa arrogância, arrancando uma risada dela.

"No três?" – ela perguntou não acreditando na capacidade cínica dele. Draco consentiu e sorriu já prevendo o sucesso de sua idéia.

"Um...dois..." – e ele começou a subir as escadas correndo.

"Draco, não vale!" – exclamou Ginny controlando-se para não berrar e segurou o pé dele, impedindo-o de continuar a subir.

"Isso é que não vale..." – disse ele sendo puxado para trás e vendo Ginny subindo alguns degraus a mais que ele. – "Ou melhor, vale."

"Ei!" – reclamou Ginny vendo que ele fazia a mesma coisa que ela fez, e estava sendo puxada para trás. – "Você não vai ganhar mesmo." – salientou ao continuar subindo e no último degrau puxar Draco pelas calças.

"Gin!" – exclamou ele parando e tentando segurar suas calças enquanto uma Ginny totalmente envergonhada dava risadas sem graça e alcançava o segundo andar. Ficando páreo a páreo com ele.

"Cuidado para não perder as calças." – zombou Ginny dando uma piscadela e ainda vermelha.

"Tomarei." – avisou ele ajeitando a calça nervoso.

Eles olharam-se e seguidamente olharam para a porta do quarto. Olharam-se novamente e se puseram a correr.

"Sai! Eu vou ganhar!" – exclamou Ginny presa na porta com ele, ombro a ombro.

"Sai! Nem sonhando que você ganha!" – retorquiu ele, ainda apertados.

O empurra-empurra terminou quando os dois caíram juntos no chão. Não impedindo-os de levantarem-se rapidamente e correr até a cama quase caindo.

E já perto da cama, deram um pulo para tentar deitar primeiro.

"Ganhei." – disse Ginny atirada na cama, tentando controlar a respiração, sentia-se ofegante e cansada.

"Ganhou?" – perguntou ele virando-se de lado na cama, franzindo as sobrancelhas e também respirando ofegante.

"É você viu, eu pulei e cheguei primeiro." – explicou ela virando-se de barriga para cima e tirando os cabelos do rosto. – "E isso, porque você roubou."

"Ganhou?" – Draco repetiu a pergunta em tom de desdém, se sentando enquanto ela afirmava positivamente com a cabeça.

Ele riu descrente, arqueou a sobrancelha. Levantou-se, pondo-se ao lado da cama. Colocou suas mãos debaixo do colchão e levantou-o. Vendo-a rolar pela cama até bater com tudo no chão. Após ouvir o baque, colocou o colchão novamente no lugar.

"Ai!" – ela gemeu ainda no chão.

"Boa noite." – desejou Draco ironicamente, atirando-se na cama. Ele rolou até o outro lado e puxou o lençol que estava por cima da cabeça da ruiva.

"Ora seu." – começou Ginny subindo na cama e tentando empurrar Draco para fora da cama. – "Eu que vou dormir aqui."

"Eu que vou." – retorquiu Draco se ajeitando e também querendo empurrá-la.

Quem visse, acharia o cúmulo dois adultos, como eles, estarem brigando feito duas crianças à altas horas da madrugada, quando se deveria estar dormindo.

"Sai." – disse Ginny tentando empurrá-lo, estavam os dois de joelhos na cama tentando vencer na força.

"Você me jogou escada a baixo, _eu_ durmo na cama."

"_Você_ me colocou no sofá."

"Rolar da escada. Ser colocada delicadamente no sofá... realmente não tem muita diferença." – replicou Draco com sarcasmo.

"Não era pra você ter caído, mas bem que eu gostei." – provocou.

"Eu vou gostar quando te empurrar daqui!" – exclamou ele segurando os braços da ruiva no alto com uma só mão. Isso fazia com que poucos centímetros os separassem.

"Me solta!" – pediu Ginny tentando a todo custo soltar suas mãos e tentando não olhá-lo.

"Você vai me deixar dormir na cama?" – ele perguntou fitando-a, atraindo seu olhar.

"De jeito nenhum." – retorquiu Ginny esboçando um sorriso.

Ela ajeitou-se de um modo que conseguiu um impulso, e jogou-se encima dele. Conseguindo assim soltar suas mãos. Draco ficou com a cabeça e braços para fora da cama. E Ginny, antes que ele pensasse em usar as mãos, segurou-as. Eles estavam prestes a cair da cama, com quase metade do corpo para fora dela.

"Sabe, seria bom se você tirasse seu cabelo da minha cara." – disse Draco tentando se afastar nos fios ruivos, assoprando vários fios que caíram em sua boca.

"Incomoda?" – ela perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios, balançando sua cabeça para que seus cabelos balançassem e irritassem o loiro.

"Óbvio!" – exclamou ele, se mexendo ao tentar afastar-se daquele monte de fios ruivos, sentindo seu corpo ir escorregando lentamente da cama.

"Vamos, diga que vai sair da cama e eu te solto." – sugeriu a ruiva divertindo-se ao ver Draco tentando fugir daquela maré de cabelos.

"Acho que nós dois vamos sair da cama." – ele disse após um certo tempo, sentindo que eles escorregavam da cama, cada vez mais rápido.

E em questão de segundos, os dois escorregaram e caíram com tudo no chão. Ginny escorregou por cima de Draco e caiu primeiro no chão, sendo seguido por ele, que caiu por cima dela. E logo atirou-se para o lado.

Belle havia acordado com tanto barulho. Temia por eles estarem brigando. Andou até o quarto. Espiou da porta e viu os dois reclamarem um pouco de dor e depois começarem a rir. Então ela sorriu e deixou a porta do quarto.

"Acho que depois disso tudo, podemos dividir a cama, não?!" – sugeriu Ginny mantendo seu olhar no loiro, que tinha ainda um sorriso nos lábios.

"É bem grande." – ele respondeu fitando-a e levantando-se.

Draco e Ginny deitaram-se novamente na cama. Sem antes dar uma arrumada nela, que estava totalmente bagunçada. Deitaram-se um a cada canto dela, deixando um belo espaço no meio.

"E vê se fica calado!" – disse Ginny arrumando seu travesseiro, ao ver o olhar intrigado dele, acrescentou. - "Você fala enquanto dorme."

"Você que fala!" – defendeu-se o loiro seriamente, ajeitando os braços atrás da cabeça.

"Não... _mamãe_!" – zombou Ginny rindo e virando-se de costas para ele.

Ela ainda manteve-se acordada por breves momentos, pensando. Logo, fechou seus olhos. Draco, ainda ficou deitado de barriga para cima, mirando o teto por um longo tempo. Ora mantendo seu olhar sob a ruiva. Prevaleceu um silêncio, e após um tempo também fechou seus olhos.

--

Todos ainda continuavam no Ministério da Magia. Weasley's e Malfoy's agora estavam em salas separadas devido a alguns duelos que se estenderam durante a estadia deles.

Os Malfoy's estava numa sala menor, nervosos, preocupados, irritados, querendo uma resposta imediatamente. Os Weasley's também estavam no mesmo estado, tirando que os gêmeos tiravam um cochilo, e os outros ficavam andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto a Sra. Weasley era consolada por seu marido.

Esperavam ansiosos, opondo-se a quem sugerisse que fossem para casa.

Enquanto isso, Harry e Hermone ainda estava numa outra sala, comparando as letras de todos os funcionários do Ministério. Tinham pego os funcionários mais próximos dos dois, mas Ginny era bem relacionada, o que envolveu quase todos os funcionários do Ministério.

Até que por fim, Hermione havia descoberto quem era o autor do sequestro, e ficara surpresa.

"Harry, você se lembra quando eu disse pra nunca subestimar um elfo?" – perguntou ela balançando uma das cartas e balançando um pergamino em outra mão.

"O quê isso tem a ver com o seqüestro? Mione, não me diga que quer tentar oficializar o _fale_ novamente? Não é hora para isso." – disse Harry sem dar muita atenção a morena, buscando mais pastas para comparar letras.

"Harry, veja isso." – irritou-se ela atirando-lhe os pergaminos, só assim ele prestaria atenção em alguma coisa.

"Essa letra não é a do...?" – começou Harry momentos depois ao ler os pergaminos e trocar olhares com Hermione, havia franzido o cenho, estava intrigado. Não era possível.

"Dobiky, e trabalhava pra eles." – completou Hermione tirando novamente os pergaminos das mãos dele e analisando novamente, ela tinha certeza.

"O filho de Dobby?" – exclamou ele, achando aquilo realmente estranho.

"É..." – respondeu Hermione procurando a no meio daquele monte de pastas, a pasta de Dobiky.

"Não... não Mione... é parecida, não pode ser. É só um elfo." – disse Harry incrédulo, segurando algumas pastas que Hermione lhe atirava.

"Não os subestime." – alertou Hermione encontrando a pasta que queria. - "Quero só ver a reação deles quando souberem. Você fica com os Malfoy's e os avisa." – mandou ela abrindo a pasta com o nome 'Dobiky' escrito.

"Não sabia que você me queria morto." – brincou Harry colocando as pastas em um canto qualquer e ajeitando os óculos.

"E não posso ir falar, fui eu que dei a idéia de contratá-lo, e eles se opuseram." – explicou Hermione passando o endereço de Dobiky para um pedaço de pergamino.

"E eu ainda não entendi a finalidade dele no Ministério. Se os memorandos podem ser entregues com magia." – começou a argumentar Harry.

"Harry! Foi uma oportunidade! E você aceitou." – acusou ela usando um feitiço para limpar toda aquela bagunça que eles haviam feito.

"Porque você insistiu." – replicou já imaginado ela explodir.

"E porque depois de tudo o que Dobby te fez, você tinha o dever de ajudar o filho dele." – apressou-se a dizer ela, começando a irritar-se com o moreno a sua frente.

"O filho que seqüestrou Ginny." – disse Harry tentando segurar o riso.

"Seqüestrou Ginny e Draco Malfoy, Harry! E na verdade nem sabemos se é verdade." – ela disse saindo pela porta da sala, fechando-a fortemente atrás de si.

"Então você não tem certeza?" – ele perguntou rapidamente seguindo-a, com um sorriso estampado na sua cara.

"Tenho!" – respondeu ela ferozmente. – "Quer dizer... Ah... Harry!" – disse ela rindo dando um tapa nele, só agora ao ver o sorriso dele, havia notado que ele só queria deixá-la confusa.

"O.k., eu entendi. Vamos chamar Rony e ir até a casa deles." – sugeriu Harry abraçando-a.

"Chamar Rony?" – perguntou Hermione, já imaginando a reação explosiva dele.

"É... ele tem que saber. Quando resolvermos tudo, contamos ao resto do pessoal." – continuou a dizer Harry virando um corredor junto com ela.

"Não podemos ir, ainda não passou as vinte e quatro horas." – argumentou Hermione parando, se soltando dele e fazendo-o virar-se.

"Mione! Só vamos dar uma passada lá, só pra ter certeza do que você está dizendo." - explicou Harry voltando a caminhar.

"Desde que vocês não saiam destruindo a casa dele atrás de Ginny e Malfoy..." – avisou ela, sabendo que não adiantaria nada ficar negando.

"O.k., _eu_ não vou fazer isso." – disse ele com um sorriso cínico.

"E Rony?" – ela perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

"Já viu como ele fica descontrolado quando está vermelho? Ele não vai!"

"Levo uma aranha?" – perguntou ela segurando o riso.

"Sim..." – respondeu Harry começando a rir e ficaram frente a sala em que os Weasley's estavam.

"Então, vamos." - aceitou Hermione conjurando uma aranha e colocando-a em seu bolso antes de entrarem na sala e ouvirem todos os Weasley's falarem ao mesmo tempo, enchendo-os de perguntas.

--

Haviam adormecido. Com um monte de perguntas na cabeça. Se aquilo tudo era uma ilusão, porque parecia tão real? Queria sair dali, apesar de toda as risadas que tiveram.

E se um dia eles saíssem dali, o que seria daquelas duas crianças? Que em tão pouco tempo ganharam o afeto dos dois. Será que elas existiam de verdade? Se eles existiam de verdade, elas deviam existir. E como, como eles sairiam dali? Alguém daria por falta deles rápido?

Não puderam responder nada, não queriam pensar nisso.

Draco Malfoy sempre fora irritante aos olhos dela, só tinha defeitos, mas agora podia enumerar algumas qualidades, principalmente a de deixar ela envolvida ao toque dele, arrepios eletrizantes... mas não podia se deixar levar denovo na dele, ele ainda era o mesmo Malfoy mesquinho.

Ginny Weasley sempre fora irritante aos olhos dele (pelo menos tinham em comum essa opinião.), ainda achava ela uma pobretona, certinha demais pra ele, mas quando ela resolvia não ser tão certinha, realmente o agradava, se pelo menos não fosse uma Weasley...

Uma mera desculpa deles talvez? O que é o nome quando se encontra a química dos corpos? Mas o nome, a honra de cada família, pesava pelos anos e anos de rixas. Tinham que se evitar.

O sono não obedecia o que a mente mandava, e acabaram com o espaço que havia entre eles. Aos poucos eles iam se mexendo, e aproximando-se mais. Ginny estava com seus braços sobre o peito do loiro, que parecia abraçá-la.

Somente assim para que eles ficarem juntos sem brigar e sem constrangerem-se, sem ter medo e sem se importar com nada, somente adormecidos.

A luz ia adentrando no quarto com o passar das horas. O silêncio que se estendia era sendo quebrado pouco a pouco com barulhos comuns do dia a dia.

Abraçados, dormindo, sentiam a respiração um do outro. Calmos, sonolentos...

Um estrondo.

Num estalo eles acordaram. Num susto. Ginny, agarrou-se ainda mais em Draco, quem sentara-se ao lado dela. Eles nem haviam notado a proximidade em que estavam.

"Você, ouviu?" – perguntou Ginny assustada, ainda abraçada em Draco.

"Sim" – ele respondeu e notou-a em seus braços. Ela ficou vermelha e se soltou dele.

"O que será que foi?" – perguntou preocupada, e ainda constrangida.

"Vou ver." – avisou Draco e querendo afastar-se dela, saiu procurando algo pelo quarto. – "Onde está minha varinha?"

"Er... devo ter esquecido lá embaixo." – avisou Ginny coçando a nuca sem graça.

"Droga!" – disse ele cerrando os punhos e saindo devagar pela porta do quarto.

Outro estrondo.

"Espera!" – pediu Ginny tirando o lençol de si e andando rapidamente até Draco. – "Vou junto."

--

**N/A:** Curiosos? Nhaai... Desculpem a demora! Mas houve uns probleminhas, minha beta sumiu, tem /- semana que ela num dá notícias. Por isso o capítulo está sem betagem. Sorry qualquer erro grotesco, novamente. Próximo capítulo, creio que não demora. E espero que tenham gostado desse.

Agradeço aos que deixaram reviews: **Ly W.**, **Lara M.**, **miaka**, **Mari Tonks**, **Lou Malfoy**, **Bia-Malfoy-84**, **narcise black** (que não deixou o mail, mas amei sua review, fiquei super feliz), **ana.teresa**, **thatah**, **Leticia** (que comentou no capitulo anterior e eu esqueci de agradecer, sorry) , **Rafinha M. Potter**, **sophiaw**, **Lari Digorry**, **pititi**! Muito obrigada. Bjos!

E não esqueçam de clicar ali no embaixo e mandar sua review xD

Bjos, Suzi Black

**Editada: **26/06/08


	7. O Acordo

**Disclaimer: **Tudo isso pertence a J.K Rowling. A não ser pelo elfo, Belle e Michael... xP são meus e ninguém tasca! Hehe...

**Sinopse: **O que acontece quando um elfo, que trabalha para uma Weasley e um Malfoy, fica extremamente irritado e estressado, acabando por armar um plano para se livrar desses dois? Descubra! DG – pós-hogwarts

--

**O Quadrado Mágico de Dobiky**

Cap. 7 – O Acordo

No alto da escada, dois olhares e ouvidos atentos, observavam o provável movimento no andar debaixo da casa. Desciam cada degrau vagarosamente, procurando a fonte dos barulhos ensurdecedores que ouviam.

"Porque as coisas não param de acontecer nessa casa?" – perguntou ela bem atrás dele.

"Porque querem nos infernizar." – respondeu rapidamente, tentando ouvir algo mais além dos barulhos, quem sabe uma voz.

"Só de estar com você já me inferniza o suficiente."

"A recíproca é a mesma."

"O que? Não conseguiu formular nada?"

"Quer fazer o favor de ficar quieta?" – mandou, não conseguiu ouvir nada com ela falando ao seu ouvido.

"Estou quieta." – fez muxoxo.

"Não é o que parece." – reclamou tentando ignorá-la.

"Quem não cala a boca agora?" – e ele teve que respirar fundo.

Desceram mais um degrau. E outro. Ela seguindo-o de perto.

"Quer sair de cima de mim?" – murmurou Draco ao sentir o ar quente da respiração dela em seu ombro.

"Não estou encima de você!" – disse ela descendo mais um degrau.

"Então tira o seu pé decima do meu!" – ele brigou e ela voltou num pulo para o degrau em que estava.

Pararam. Naquela altura da escada, podia-se ver o hall, e apurando os ouvidos, percebia-se que o barulho vinha da porta que dava para a cozinha. Ginny empurrou Draco para que ele descesse mais, mas ele se firmou no lugar.

"Desce." – mandou tentando empurrá-lo mais uma vez.

"Não." – e ele segurou-lhe a mão para que não o empurrasse mais.

"Desce!" – tentou com o outro braço.

"Não!" – ele segurou novamente.

"Qual é o seu problema?!" – perguntou soltando-se dele e encarando-o.

"Qual é o _seu_ problema!" – repetiu mantendo o olhar.

"Temos que ver o que é aquilo!" – insistiu aos sussurros, apontando para a porta da cozinha.

"Temos que esperar." – foi a vez dele insistir, e sentou-se na escada, ela bufou.

"Ora, ora... Malfoy está com medo." – zombou cruzando os braços fitando-o.

"Não é isso, Weasley. É sensatez." – começou, ela bufou mais uma vez e revirou os olhos. – "Weasley!!"

Ele chamou-a ao vê-la descer o resto dos degraus e chegar ao hall de entrada, e quis esbofetear-se por ir atrás dela.

"Pronto, doeu descer uns degraus?" – ironizou ela dando um riso.

"Weasley, a primeira coisa que dev..."

"O barulho vem da cozinha." – interrompeu sem dar atenção ao que o loiro falava, para ela eram desculpas de alguém sem coragem.

"Sério? Bem, o que estou tentando falar é qu..."

"SHH." – mandou irritando-se com a ladainha dele.

"O que está fazendo?"

Vendo que ela quase abria a porta da cozinha, puxou-a com força pela cintura, e meio que sem querer, ela acabou caindo por cima dele, de frente pra ele.

Olharam-se a apreensivos e fez-se um breve silêncio.

"Não temos nem varinha, perdeu a noção das coisas?" – ele sussurrou com o olhar fixo nos olhos dela, tentando afastar alguns pensamentos que envolviam beijá-la da cabeça.

Mais um forte estrondo. Ginny assustou-se, quebrando o olhar, saiu decima dele, sentou-se ao seu lado e respirando fundo, levantou-se; pegou um vaso de porcelana e sorriu para o Draco, que levantava-se.

"Defesa ao modo trouxa. O que quer que esteja atrás dessa porta, eu acerto!"

"Ao modo trouxa?" – e ele riu, não acreditava no que ouvia, ela só podia estar louca.

"Vai ficar parado aí?" – perguntou e sem mais pensar. - "Iiiiiááá." – gritou ao empurrar a porta com o pé, fechando os olhos e pegando impulso com os braços para atirar o vaso.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O abrir da porta, fez com que Draco atentasse para o que teria dentro da cozinha, e ao perceber, apressara-se para pegar a tempo o vaso das mãos da ruiva.

"O que.. o que...?" – perguntava-se a ruiva ainda com os olhos fechados e braços para trás, sem sentir mais o objeto em seus dedos.

Abriu um de seus olhos e direcionou-o a Draco, que fez um movimento com a cabeça para que ela olhasse a cozinha a sua frente.

Na cozinha, parcialmente destruída, encontrava-se a pequena ruiva, Isabelle, com uma varinha na mão, apontando para todos os lados, os movimentos da varinha faziam vários objetos voavarem de um lado a outro, parando somente quando chocavam-se com a parede, dando origem a estrondosos barulhos.

No chão da mesma, o pequeno loiro, Michael, também possuía uma varinha, e imitava os movimentos que a irmã fazia, aumentando ainda mais o caos.

Eles pareciam se divertir, mas Ginny olhara assustada aquilo, enquanto Draco parecia esboçar um sorriso.

"Ham-ham." – ela chamou a atenção, com as mãos na cintura e orelhas queimando.

"O-ow" – disse Belle sorrindo sem graça.

--

O amplo hall do Ministério da Magia estava vazio, nas lareiras chegavam pouquíssimos bruxos, normal para um fim de semana. A porta do elevador que dava ao hall se abriu, revelando três pessoas.

"Então, descobriram alguma coisa?" – perguntou Rony após o silêncio que percorrera desde que o tinham tirado da sala junto dos outros Weasley's.

"Acreditamos que sim." – respondeu Hermione tirando de seu bolso uma carta e entregando-lhe.

"Pode parecer estranho a princípio, Rony." – começou Harry ao que chegarem ao hall de entrada do Ministério. – "Mas é a única pista que temos."

"Tentamos encontrar alguma pista envolvendo os Malfoy's, pois eles podem estar fingindo, mas nada foi encontrado." – completou Hermione, e fitou-o, ele ria. – "O que foi?"

"Vocês só podem estar brincando!" – disse Rony começando a gargalhar. – "Isso é ridí..."

"É verdade, Rony!" – respondeu Hermione em meio as gargalhadas dele.

"_Draco... mal-vado_" – repetiu ele mostrando as palavras na carta para Harry e voltando a gargalhar, escorou-se na parede e passou as mãos na barriga, que começava a doer de rir.

"Rony, vamos, é sério." – pediu Harry puxando-o pelo braço e com um riso nos lábios.

"Isso não é engraçado." – a morena falou puxando a carta das mãos dele e guardando novamente em seu bolso.

"Você não tem senso de humor." – retorquiu Rony secando as lágrimas e tentando parar de rir. – "E sobre o seqüestro, onde está Gin?"

"Rony, o quê você acabou de ler?" – perguntou ela pondo-se na frente dele, obrigando-o a parar e fitá-la.

"Hermione, está na cara que é um elfo tirando onda da nossa cara." – ele falou não acreditando que ela realmente achava as cartas verdadeiras.

"Ou não."

"Ou sim, impossível ele ter feito algo, é só um elfo!" – disse ele balançando os braços.

"Ótimo!" – ela bufou e voltou a andar para os elevadores.

"Hermione, volte aqui." – pediu Harry indo atrás dela. – "Nós temos que investigar!" – completou ao alcançá-la e segurá-la pelos ombros.

"É só um elfo, Harry. Você não ouviu ele dizer? Não temos que nos preocupar." – e se desvencilhando dele, andou até Rony. – "Vamos esperar uns dias, se ela aparecer... bom, se não vamos ter que aprender a viver sem a presença da caçula dos Weasley's. Mas um dia talvez ela reapareça realmente pedaço por pedaço!"

"OK!" – ele vociferou meio assustado. – "Nós vamos." – ela sorriu triunfante.

Seguiram até a rede de lareiras, e cada um pegou um pouco de Pó de Flu.

"Hermione, você não estava falando sério, estava? E se ela aparecer aos pedaços?!" – exclamou ele assustado.

"_Obliviate_." – sussurrou Harry fazendo Rony esquecer das últimas frases da morena, ela sorriu em agradecimento, seria mais difícil ainda investigar com o ruivo enchendo-lhes de perguntas.

"Ok, vamos! Se eu estiver certo, vou ter que rir dessa sua idéia, Mione." – disse Rony desafiando e apontando-lhe o dedo.

"Não estou dizendo que você está errado." – encarou-o e abaixou o dedo dele.

"Nem que estou certo." – ele cruzou os braços.

"Querem continuar essa discussão mais tarde?" – interrompeu Harry entrando na lareira.

"Isso é porque ele é um elfo?" – e ela imitou-o cruzando os braços.

"É porque ele é SÓ um elfo!"

"Encontro vocês daqui a pouco." – disse Harry e eles somente assentiram com a cabeça, sem olhá-lo. – "Hosgmeade, casa 31" – e jogou o pó na lareira.

"O que foi?" – ainda pôde ouvir Hermione perguntar a Rony que novamente ria.

"_Mal-vado_! Impossível! Eu estou certo." – o ruivo disse entre as risadas.

As chamas da lareira tornaram-se verdes e Harry desapareceu em segundos.

--

A cozinha estava impecável. Não chegava nem perto a bagunça que antes a tomara por completo.

Os móveis colocados cada um em seu devido lugar, inteiros. O chão bem limpo, brilhante. Os armários fechados e todos com portas. E todos os objetos que antes voavam, agora guardados. Na pia, alguns pratos, copos e talheres sendo lavados magicamente.

Enquanto no balcão no centro da cozinha, usado como mesa, Ginny e Draco comiam calados, sentados de frente para o outro.

A ruiva ainda estava indignada por Draco interromper o sermão que ela dava as crianças, sobre como elas poderiam ter se machucado com a brincadeira, para liberá-las para comer algo e depois brincar no jardim.

"É por isso que você é mimado, garanto que seus pais te deixavam fazer tudo que quisesse e te davam tudo que pedia, não é _Draco_?" – ela quebrou o silêncio, apontando-lhe o garfo.

"Você é brava porque garanto que tinha que brigar pelo único prato de comida que seu pai podia comprar, não é _Ginny_?"

Voltaram a ficar calados, prestando atenção somente na comida em seus pratos. Da porta da cozinha que dava para o jardim, observaram Belle e Michael brincando do lado de fora, a menina empurrava o irmão dentro de um carrinho de corrida.

"O que?" – ela perguntou ao ver um riso aparecer nos lábios dele enquanto ele a fitava.

"Nada." – respondeu tentando esquecer o quanto ela ficava engraçada e bonita dando bronca em alguém.

"Abre o bico." – mandou curiosa com o fato dele sorrir sem motivo aparente, gostou daquele sorriso e queria saber o motivo de um sorriso ao ver dela, sincero.

"Que modos, _Ginny_." – disse salientando o nome e levantando como de costume uma das sobrancelhas.

"É no que dá viver quase um vida com homens, aprendo a responder a altura, _Draco_." – replicou também levantando sua sobrancelha.

"São quarenta e quantos mesmo?"

"Seis." – corrigiu ela.

"Quarenta e seis!"

"Não, idiota. São somente seis!" – e condenou-se por discutir isso, ele só estava tentando irritá-la.

"Ah claro, como ia esquecer." – ironizou ele voltando a comer.

"Você é ridículo." – bufou ela com a boca cheia.

"Estou realmente ofendido." – ele realmente estava inspirado para irritá-la hoje.

"Você é..."

"Ridículo, eu já entendi. Não consegue pensar em algo melhor?" – inspirado era pouco, e ela largou o garfo com força.

"Doninha saltitante, egocêntrico, estúpido, sangue-puro racista, perverso, irritante, arrogante!" – enumerou ela com os dedos.

"Acabou? Realmente tocante, pensou nisso tudo sozinha ou copiou o que todo mundo fala?"

"Desisto." – disse ela cansando-se daquilo e afastando o prato para frente.

"De comer? Normalmente eu não como sobras, mas..." – e puxou o prato dela preparando uma garfada.

"Ei, me devolve!" – mandou tentando puxar seu prato devolta, mas ele levantou-o para perto se sua boca.

"Não." – começou a comer rápido, garfada após garfada.

"Igualzinho ao Rony." – ele parou na hora, soltou o prato e cruzou os braços fechando a cara. - "Ah. Mentira que eu isso te ofende." – disse ela rindo alto.

"Ser comparado a um Weasley traidor de sangue, é a pior ofensa a um Malfoy." – explicou ele friamente, sabia que a ofenderia, mas não queria se importar.

"Deve ser melhor de ser lembrado com um Comensal." – falou sem pensar, normalmente não falava essas coisas, guardava para si, mas ele a irritava a ponto de falar tudo que passava em sua mente.

"Cala a boca, Weasley."

"Estúpido." – e puxou seu prato para terminar de comer o que sobrara.

O silêncio pendurou durante vários longos minutos. Ela se serviu de mais panquecas, ele de suco de abóbora. A comida pareceu mais importante que uma conversa, se é que eles tinham alguma conversa deveras importante.

"Devem estar nos procurando já, não?" – ele quebrou o silêncio tentando puxar assunto.

"A mim sim, existem pessoas que gostam de mim." – ela respondeu e ele se arrependera de ter aberto a boca.

"A queridinha, pequena e indefesa Weasley-fêmea." – zombou ele com a voz arrastada – "Potter, resgate-me." – ele imitou uma voz fina e ela indignou-se, odiava ser lembrada como uma menina frágil.

"Desculpa se meus amigos não estão presos numa cela em Azkaban. Me admira seus pais não estarem lá." – e novamente ela se exaltara.

"Me admira sua família viver na aba do Potter, até criar um departamento para você trabalhar ele criou."

"Não esqueça que você também trabalha lá." – lembrou ela começando a sentir suas orelhas e seu rosto ficarem vermelhos.

"Não depois de sair daqui."

"Antes que você peça demissão, eu te demito!"

"Ótimo!"

Mais uma vez ficaram calados, trocando somente olhares nada agradáveis, já que não havia comida para desviarem a atenção. Olharam novamente para o jardim.

As crianças continuavam a brincar, pareciam caçar borboletas, Belle corria com algo que parecia uma rede e Michael corria atrás dela o mais rápido que podia, o que lhe acarretava diversos tombos, vários em que Belle voltava e ajudava-o a levantar.

"Minha família não vive da aba do Harry." – interrompeu ela parecendo ofendida, desviando o olhar da porta e fitando-o.

"Que seja." – disse ele frio, sem se importar.

"E eu não quis ofender sua família."

"Que seja." – ele deu ombros.

E outra vez ficaram calados, agora sem ao menos se olharem. Ginny recomeçou a ficar com raiva, eles não conseguiam ter uma conversa normal.

Tudo bem que antes ela não se importava com isso, mas eles estavam juntos nessa, mesmo não querendo estar. Teriam que entrar em harmonia, pelo menos um pouco, o mínimo possível, harmonia demais, teria outras conseqüências que só de pensar, lhe davam um certo calor.

"Isso é ridículo." – falou a ruiva batendo a mão no balcão, chamando-lhe a atenção.

"Você?" – ironizou ele com o sorriso zombeteiro.

"Dá pra parar com isso?"

"Finalmente sem ter resposta? A pequena está perdendo o jeito." – continuou ele com seu ar irônico, colocando os pés encima do balcão, balançando-se um pouco com a cadeira.

"Chega! Temos que parar com essas picuinhas!" – explodiu ela com raiva.

"Pensei que gostasse." – ele não conseguia parar, era mais forte que ele.

"É, minha vida melhora ouvindo seus doces comentários." – disse ela com sarcasmo, escorando seus braços no balcão.

"Pensei que fosse pra parar com isso." – retorquiu, ela levou as mãos na cabeça.

"É, desisto!"

"Ok, parei." – ele consentiu, percebeu que aquilo não daria certo daquele jeito.

Eles mal conversavam e quando trocavam palavras eram ofensas e ofensas não ajudaria a sair daquele lugar. Certo que era uma forma de defesa, não somente das palavras dela, mas também da maneira que ela o afetava quando baixava a guarda. Se ele soubesse que ela pensava da mesma forma.

"E então...?" – ela cortou os pensamentos dele.

"E então o que?"

"Vamos entrar num acordo?" – perguntou fitando-o.

"Que tipo de acordo?"

"Pare de agir feito um Malfoy." – começou ela.

"Impossível."

"E eu paro de agir como uma Weasley."

"É possível?"

"Temos que nos unir para sair daqui sem matar um ao outro."

"O que propõe?"

"Chega de provocações, ofensas, brigas, e nada de..." – ela ficou corada. – "proximidades."

Aquilo fez o estômago deles dar voltas. Todas as vezes que ficaram próximos voltara a mente deles em vários flash's. O toque eletrizante, os arrepios, as carícias, a forma que se beijavam, que os corpos encaixavam...

"Ok." – ele apressara em dizer, tentando mostrar-se inexpressivo. "Impossível, impossível, impossível e mais que possível o último."

"Draco, é sério." – insistiu ela querendo dar um soco na cara dele, porque ele tinha que ser tão _Malfoy_.

"Eu também falo sério." – retorquiu arqueando novamente a sobrancelha.

"Realmente, é impossível!" – vociferou ela não acreditando que ele implicava novamente.

"Ok, ok... eu posso tentar." – ele consentiu esticando sua mão para selar o acordo.

"Ótimo, também vou tentar." – disse ela estendendo a mão e apertando a dele.

Não puderam deixar de sentir aquele frio na barriga quando os olhares se encontraram, será que aquilo daria certo? Após soltarem as mãos, ela levantou-se e levou para a pia a louça que sujaram, ele continuou ali com os pés no balcão observando-a.

"Mas os elfos da mansão cozinham melhor que você." – e ela riu.

"Você não agüenta um segundo!"

"Não sabia que já havia entrado em vigor o acordo." – disse ele sarcasticamente.

"Ok, Draco. Quero ver fazer comida melhor!" – desafiou.

"Não pode ser tão difícil assim."

--

As ruas de Hogmeade não estavam totalmente vazias, várias pessoas perambulavam entrando numa loja ou outra, ou voltando para suas casas. Numa certa casa do vilarejo, a chegada de umas visitas certamente assustaria alguém.

"É aqui mesmo?" – perguntou Hermione limpando as vestes ao sair pela lareira.

Encontrou com Harry e Rony parados na sala da casa de Dobby. Era bem simples, três poltronas pequenas em frente a lareira sobre um tapete tricotado com várias cores, provavelmente feito por Dobby.

"Mestre Potter e seus amigos vieram fazer uma visita a Dobby!" – o elfo descia as escadas encontrando-os. – "Dobby muito feliz em vê-los." - e puxou cada um para apertar as mãos freneticamente.

"Oi Dobby." – exclamaram eles ao tocar sua vez.

"Menino Sr. Potter devia ter avisado que vinha! Dobby muito feliz por receber amigos!" – dizia fazendo reverencias.

"Também estávamos feliz em vê-lo, Dobby." – sorriu Hermione.

"Dobby feliz por menino Sr. Potter dar trabalho ao pequeno Dobiky!" – lembrou o elfo puxando Harry para mais apertos de mão.

"Não foi nada." – disse Harry sem graça.

"Dobby um dia pagar! Harry Potter ser grande amigo!" – e ele fez mais uma reverencia, encostando seu nariz pontiagudo no chão.

"Dobby..." – chamou Harry.

"Harry Potter ajudou Dobby a ser o que é! Dobby nunca esquecer." - interrompeu o elfo apontado seu dedo a cabeça.

"Dobby..." – chamou Hermione, o elfo não parava de falar.

"E menina Srta. Granger ajudar muito com o F.A.L.E!" – lembrou ele também puxando-a para mais apertos de mão.

"Obrigada, Dobby!" – ela disse soltando-se dele.

"E menino Sr. Weasley." – disse, Rony olhou esperando um elogio, mas o elfo só forçou um sorriso e deu as costas.

"Valeu, Dobby." – disse o ruivo em ironia.

"Dobby ter presente para grande amigo!" – exclamou o elfo tendo uma idéia.

"Dobby, nós..." – tentou Harry chamar a atenção do elfo, mas ele parecia estar em outro mundo devido a felicidade de ter visitas em sua casa.

"Dobby dar a menino Sr. Potter seu tapete." – disse começando a enrolar o tapete colorido em frente a lareira, empurrando as visitas para que saíssem decima do tapete.

"Não precisa, Dobby." – apressou-se Harry em dizer.

"Dobby não aceitar não." – e empurrou o tapete enrolado para que segurasse.

"Obrigado, Dobby, mas..."

"Winky ficará feliz em vê-lo! Dobby chamar Winky. Winky estar assistindo _tevelisão_." – explicou subindo andando até as escadas da sua casa.

"_Tevelisão_, aquele troço trouxa que tem na sua casa Mione, você tem Dobby?" – perguntou Rony maravilhado andando até o elfo.

"É _televisão_." – corrigiu Hermione achando graça.

"Sim, elfo ter."

"Quero ver!" – exclamou o ruivo feliz.

"Rony, viemos a trabalho!" – lembrou a morena puxando Rony pelo braço, já que esse subia junto com o elfo as escadas.

"Uns minutinhos não fazem mal." – disse a ela e virando-se para o elfo. – "Dobby, _amigão_, vamos... me mostre sua _tevelisão_."

"Amigo de menino Sr. Potter não agradar Dobby." – disse ele fuzilando Rony com o olhar.

"Qual é _amigão_, me mostre sua _tevelisão_!" – repetiu Rony dando uns tapinhas nas costas do elfo, quase derrubando-o.

"Dobby buscar algo para Sr. Weasley, Dobby achar que menino estar com problemas." – o elfo sumiu com o estalar dos dedos, deixando Harry e Hermione rindo do ruivo.

"O que foi?" – perguntou ele, e logo começou a rir.

Enquanto o elfo não voltava, observaram a sua volta, tentando achar alguma pista. Mas nada levava a crer que Ginny e Draco haviam passado por ali, nenhum fio de cabelo e nenhum objeto deles, como capa, varinha ou qualquer roupa.

"Chá para o menino estranho." – disse Dobby assustando-os ao voltar com outro estalo e entregando o chá a Rony. – "Menino Sr. Potter deseja algo?" – perguntou com mais uma reverência.

"Gostaria de falar com Dobiky, ele está?"

"Algum problema com Dobiky? Dobby querer saber!" – preocupou-se o elfo.

"Só queremos fazer umas perguntas." – tranqüilizou Harry com um sorriso.

"Dobby chamar Dobiky." – assentiu o elfo ainda desconfiado e enchendo os pulmões de ar. - "DOOOOOOOOBIIIIIIIKYYYYYYYYYY!"

--

**N/A: **Sim, eu estou viva. Não, não abandonei a fic. Sim, demorei MUITO a atualizar. Sim, eu pretendo terminar a fic! Me ausentei todo esse tempo por causa de estudos, estudar para tentar uma federal não é nada fácil. Nem sei se o capítulo ficou tão bom quanto eu desejava, mas espero que gostem. Dei uma editada nos capítulos anteriores, modifiquei pouca coisa, nada que vá atrapalhar a leitura dos próximos capítulos. Cap. sem beta. Qualquer coisa ou duvida (já que talvez eu tenha me perdido depois de tanto tempo sem ver a fic) me avisem ;

Agradecimentos a **miaka, ****Lari Diggory, ana.teresa, Ly W. , SophiaW, Rafinha M. Potter, Dani Sly, Cecilia, monique, Cris Anne Malfoy , Tre Santos , Jessica Souza , barbara granger , Gabii , Maria Isabel , Gi W. Potter ,Bia-Malfoy-84 **e a todos que acompanham a fic, que pelos e-mails e reviews me fizeram ter peso da consciência de ficar enrolando com a fic e escrever da vez! Muito obrigada e minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora.

Beijos e até logo! (tomara!)


End file.
